Beauty And The Nerd
by cutie.pie.9500
Summary: Sonic equals nerd. Amy equals beauty. Sonic likes Amy, but fears that being labeled the school nerd will pull her away. But he certainly thought wrong. Highschool fic! Sonic X Amy.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N : well, hey there! so school... EW. i start school in a couple of days and not exactly looking forward to it, either than seeing all of my friends. since school is starting soon, i thought that it would be cool to try a highschool fanfic. now, i know that all of my fics at the moment are ShadAmy fics. SOOOOOO... i decided to give SonAmy a try! here's hoping that i don't loose my fans, though :(_

_DISCLAIMER: i dont own any characters in this story, they all belong to SEGA... **and** i dont own the song in this story either..._

* * *

><p><em>*~*<em>_ Beauty _and the **Nerd **_*~*_

_I got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine  
>I got a love and I know that it's all mine<br>Oh~ Oh Oh~  
>Do what you want but you're never gonna break me<br>Sticks and stones are never gonna-_

Sonic groaned as he took out his arm and smacked his alarm clock that rested on his bedside table. His eyes slowly opened as he looked at the blurry, bright red digits on display.

7:00 AM.

"No, Natasha Bendingfield…I don't care about your _pocket full of sunshine_…" he imitated, in his best girly voice.

Today was the first day of school for Sonic the hedgehog. It was the start of his senior year at Station Square High, and Sonic wasn't exactly looking forward to it. You see, school to him was boring. His marks were _way_ beyond the student average, achieving an almost perfect grade. Every single subject that was thrown at him, he handled it with ease. Teachers would often question him, asking how he knew so much. It was a simple answer, though. He studied non-stop. He liked knowing everything before having to deal with it. It was just in his personality. But that wasn't the only reason school wasn't that appealing to him.

He was labeled as the nerd.

Just because he was a bit smarter than everyone else, he would be shunned by the jocks and the preps. The only reason people usually came to him was just to get some answers for homework. He had to deal with people picking on him on a daily basis. He didn't seem to be affected by it, though. He had actually gotten use to it, which was kind of sad to admit.

But it wasn't like he was completely alone. He did have a friend, and his name was Tails. Him and Sonic had become friends when they started high school, and since then, they've always hung out. Sonic thought Tails was pretty cool. Tails was the kind of guy who got along with everyone. He wasn't really part of any of the groups at school. He was just your typical, friendly guy.

"Sonic! Manic! Wake up and come eat breakfast!" hollered their mother from downstairs.

Sonic sighed as he tossed his Buzz Lightyear comforter over his body and reached for his large, thick-framed, glasses that sat next to his alarm clock. He put them over his eyes and everything had become sharp and clear. He stood up and stretched his arms up to the ceiling, trying to get rid of his sleepiness. He turned to his window and opened the curtains to let light into his tidy, book-infested room.

He went downstairs to see his mother making them pancakes in the kitchen. Sonic's mom looked just like his sister, Sonia. But she wasn't around anymore. Sonia had gone off to a university that was two hours from Station Square. So now, it was just him and his older brother, Manic.

"Good morning, honey. Ready for school?" she asked him with a smile.

Sonic shrugged his shoulders as he went to take a seat on the table. "I guess" he told her. She served him his breakfast, along with a glass of orange juice.

A loud, stomping noise came from the stairs, revealing Manic. He came into the kitchen, only in his pink boxers. His green quills were all wild and messy, looking like he had just got caught in a tornado.

"Morning, Manic" greeted his mother while handing him his plate of pancakes.

"Mornin' Ma" he huffed as he plopped down onto the chair opposite of Sonic.

He looked up at him and smirked. "Doofus"

"Sparky" Sonic shot back as he took another mouthful of pancakes. **(A/N: "Sparky" is a nickname for stupid people)**

"What does that even _mean_?" exclaimed Manic, frowning at his brother.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Exactly" he muttered.

"Don't start this early in the morning, you two!" said their mom while looking down at them angrily.

"Sorry" said both Sonic and Manic, simultaneously.

Sonic quickly finished the last of his food and went upstairs to start getting ready to go to school. He went into the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. He had just gotten his braces removed about a week ago, revealing straight white teeth. He was glad that at least one thing that he hated about himself was gone. The second one was his glasses.

He took a look at himself in the mirror before going to go change. He wasn't really your stereotypical nerd. He had actually been referred to as the 'cute nerd' once. And he had to confess, he _was_ good-looking, but girls would never dare approach the nerd in front of people at Station Square High. It didn't bother him one bit. He wasn't looking for a girl anyway.

He went into his bedroom and slipped into his favorite pair of jeans. He placed a light leather belt through the belt loops of his jeans, securing it around his waist. He took off his baggy, dark green t-shirt, and replaced it with a fitted white v-neck. Over that, he put on a navy cardigan. Going back to the bathroom, he checked himself in the mirror, pleased with his outfit.

"Gay" mocked Manic as he passed by him. Sonic, in return, stuck up his middle finger.

_There's nothing 'gay' about the way I look_ thought Sonic confidently to himself.

Sonic went back into his room and swung his black backpack over his shoulder. He gently padded downstairs and waited for his brother. A minute later, Manic came downstairs, dressed in dark jeans that hung low on his waist and a grey shirt that had "Metallica" etched in the middle. His hair was better now, but it was naturally wild and springy.

Their mom followed them to the door. She turned to Sonic and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Don't make the teachers feel stupid" she told him. She turned to Manic and kissed him on the forehead, but he squirmed in her grip.

"Don't get into a fight on the first day of school" she said sternly. Manic sighed and rolled his eyes.

They both left their home and walked to their high school, which was only a couple of blocks away. They walked through the neighborhood and Sonic and Manic turned their attention to a crocodile stepping out of his home.

"Yo, Vector!" called Manic as he ran to him. He looked over his shoulder to his brother. "Later, dweeb"

Sonic gave him a dirty look as he watched the two started walking together. This was their daily routine when school started. Him and Manic would walk for a few minutes together. As soon as Manic saw his friend Vector, he would ditch Sonic to walk by himself for a bit. After that, Sonic would walk past Tails' place and then they would walk together.

Sonic looked up at his friend's house and saw him stepping out of his door. His mother was chasing after him with a napkin in her hand. She pulled him back by his backpack and wiped his mouth with the white cloth. Sonic could hear Tails protesting in her grip. He had a hard time trying not to laugh.

When he caught up to him, Sonic smiled at Tails, who was blushing like mad.

"Always a momma's boy, huh?" said Sonic with a smirk on his face.

Tails blushed harder at the comment, but nodded in agreement. "What's up?"

Sonic shrugged his shoulders as they walked side by side. "Same old, same old. I really don't want to go to school" he told him

"I know what you mean" said Tails as he stuffed his hands in his jean pockets.

For the rest of the way, the talked about what they did during the summer and what they had taken for their classes. About five minutes later, they arrived at their school. Sonic let out a heavy sigh as they approached the old building.

"Here we go" muttered Tails and opened the door.

First, they had to go to the office to pick up their schedules. They walked into the busy office and waited in line, along with the rest of the students. The small office was not meant to hold more than 20 people. The bookshelves took up most of the room available, not to mention the front desk. Hideous shades of pink and orange covered the wall, along with large painted daffodils. It looked like you were in a daycare instead of a school. While Sonic looked around, his gaze was met with a hateful one.

The person that stood three people away from him was Shadow the hedgehog.

Sonic and Shadow were just born to be enemies. They were the complete opposite, making them impossible to get along. Shadow was a popular jock who thought her could get every single girl in sight, which was sort of true. Girls always swooned over him as he strutted down the halls with his so-called 'swagger'. Sonic didn't understand why girls liked him. He was rude, arrogant, and cocky. Part of him was a little jealous that he got so much attention, but he would never admit that to anyone.

Shadow snorted in disgust as he checked him out. He snickered as he nodded at his outfit. "Playing for the other team now, are we?" he smirked as his friends laughed quietly.

"At least I don't look like a retard, with my pants practically on the floor" Sonic countered while crossing his arms, nodding at his low rider jeans. A couple of girls behind giggled, making Sonic feel triumphant.

Shadow shook his head while turning to his friends, whispering something which they all laughed about. Sonic didn't care though.

"Boys? Do I have to get the principle out here?" asked the secretary from the front of the line as she looked between Sonic and Shadow. She gave them a warning glare before handing the students their schedules.

Sonic and Tails received their list of classes and realized that they had first period together, which was Spanish class. Unfortunately, that was the only class they had together. But at least they also had their lockers close by.

They made their way to them and Sonic began putting some books away, to lighten the load a bit. When he turned his head to look at Tails, his attention was immediately pulled to a pink hedgehog that walked down the halls with her books close to her chest.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion. Her short hair seemed to flow with each step she took as her side bangs stayed perfectly in place across her forehead. Her dazzling smile made her face glow and it was enough to make your mind completely wipe out from all thoughts. Her gorgeous jade eyes twinkled when she smiled, enough to make heads turn in the halls. She laughed as Rouge the bat and Cream the rabbit walked by her sides. She wore a loose, hot pink crop top and jean shorts that hugged her waist perfectly.

Sonic's binder slipped out of his hand and dropped to the floor, along with his mouth falling a few inches. His breathing stopped as his eyes settled on the petite pink hedgehog a few feet away from him. He had never seen anyone more beautiful in his entire life. Everything about this girl seemed to captivate him.

He was snapped out of his trance when a blob of black and red stood in front of his view of the girl. He shook his head when he realized his mouth was hanging wide open. Bending over to retrieve his book from the floor, he felt his cheeks go steaming hot. He glanced from behind his book, trying to look as casual as possible.

"Whatcha looking at?" asked Tails from behind him, making the cobalt hedgehog jump. He looked up a Tails who looked at him confused.

He followed his gaze and saw that he was staring at the girl talking to Shadow. Tails chuckled as he started to realize that Sonic was watching her.

"She's pretty, isn't she?" Tails told Sonic.

Sonic's eyes widened from behind his glasses. "You know her?" he asked in awe.

By now, Tails was laughing. "Yeah, I do actually" he said, somewhat proudly. "She's an old friend of mine. Her name is Amy Rose. She's our age" he told Sonic.

"Amy Rose…" said Sonic, trying out the sound of her name in his own voice. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl.

Sonic looked back at Amy and Shadow and tried to listen into their conversation. It was hard to hear over the chatter of everyone else in the hall, but he still managed to get the last part of their talk.

"So, if you wanted to hang out sometime with the high school hottie, just call me. A hot girl like you needs a hot guy like me" said Shadow in a cocky tone, obviously trying to impress her.

Sonic put his full attention into what Amy had to say.

"Right…maybe some other time" said Amy, clearly not being fazed by Shadow's smooth talk. She walked right past him, leaving Shadow, Cream, and Rouge, all locked in place.

Sonic blew out a sigh of relief.

_Finally, a girl with taste in guys! _thought Sonic to himself.

His relief was quickly turned into panic when he saw Amy making her way towards him. Well, not exactly him, but she was making her way towards Tails who was standing right next to him. He quickly threw his binder into his locker and closed it shut. He turned his back against the locker and faced Tails and Amy.

They greeted each other in warm, friendly embrace, making Sonic fume with jealousy. Tails turned to Sonic and smiled. His head snapped to Amy when she heard her say something.

"Hi!" she greeted him happily as she took out her hand for him to take.

Sonic couldn't believe it. She was actually talking to him! The girl who had just changed his entire world around, not to mention the same girl who he thought would never ever notice him, was now talking directly to him.

He stood there frozen, staring at her small hand. He couldn't even move, speak, or anything!

Tails, knowing Sonic was nervous, decided to stick up for his buddy.

"Umm, he's foreign. Where he comes from, they don't shake hands" he explained to Amy.

She nodded understandingly, quickly pulling her hand back. Sonic gave Tails a look of relief.

"Well, my name's Amy" she told Sonic in a friendly tone as she rocked on her heels.

"U-Uh…" uttered Sonic. He still wasn't able to form a single sentence in the presence of this hedgehog.

Amy waited patiently, but started to shift awkwardly when Sonic wasn't really introducing himself. Tails put his hand on Sonic's shoulder and said "Tell her your name"

Sonic looked at Tails. "My name?" he asked him. He turned back to Amy. "I'm…Sonic…" he said quietly.

Amy's face broke into a smile. She was starting to think that he didn't like her, or something.

"Cool name. Well, hopefully we have a class together. See you later!" she said ecstatically. "Bye Tails" she said and walked down the hall, fading into the crowd.

Sonic slid down the locker and sat on the floor, practically panting. He took off his glasses as rubbed his eyes. Who knew any being on this entire earth had such an effect on him. Tails look down at Sonic, worriedly.

"You okay there?" asked Tails while raising an eyebrow.

Before he could respond, Shadow was standing over him. He had his lips pulled back, trying to intimidate Sonic. Sonic was too star-struck to be frightened by anyone at this moment. Shadow gave Sonic a threatening snarl.

"Don't try anything funny with my girl" he told him as he reached down and grabbed him by the neck.

Sonic easily wrestled out of his grip, coming back to his senses. "Last time I checked, she was fair game" said Sonic as he felt a smirk on his face.

This made Shadow angrier, but he took a step back from him. "You better watch your back, nerd" was the last thing that Shadow said to Sonic before walking away.

People were watching from their lockers, some giggling and whispering things to others. Sonic just wiped his cardigan and pushed up his glasses. Tails told Sonic that he didn't need to worry about what Shadow had said. "You had a better impression on her than he did. That's a guarantee" said Tails.

Although that much was true, Sonic was actually taken back from what Shadow had said, bringing him back from his dream cloud.

Just then, the bell rang. Tails gestured to go to class and Sonic followed along.

Everything practically came down to this: he was the nerd and she was the beauty. Why would Amy ever like the nerd?

* * *

><p><em>So what did you think? did you like itdislike it? should i continue it? __I NEED REVIEWS PEEPS!  
>i welcome <strong>constructive <strong>critisims.  
>drop me a review on your thoughts on this story!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_holy cow, guys... i REALLY wasnt expecting this many reviews. to be honest, i didnt think this was that good XD but glad you guys told me otherwise!_

**IMPORTANT: **_so i've had reviewers ask me if Amy is new to the school, and the answer is yes she is. guess i should have mentioned that in the first chapter :S whoops! and the second important thing is updates. guys, you have absolutley no idea how hard my classes are this year. first few days of school, and im already bombarded with homework. thats the only thing that sucks about universtiy prep. so i cant really promise when the next chapter will be up. hopefully you guys understand though, because to me, my education is a priority._

_anyways, hopefully you like the second chapter of Beauty and the Nerd! review!_

* * *

><p>"<em>Buenos días<em>" said the Spanish teacher as she walked into the class, with papers in her hand.

She was a tall, slim cat with long black hair. She stood in front of the class, looking at everyone. "My name is Mrs. Estrada and I am your Spanish teacher and your homeroom teacher" she told everyone, in her strong Hispanic accent.

Sonic sighed, already feeling bored. He looked over at Tails, who was looking at Cream from across the room. Sonic smirked. Tails never did admit that he liked Cream, but he would go as red as a tomato whenever he mentioned her name.

To Sonic's disappointment, Amy was not in his homeroom. He rested his elbows against the desk as he began to daydream about her. He replayed their talk-which was now embarrassing-in his head and sighed dreamily. He remembered how her eyes twinkled excitedly when she spoke to him. The way her perfectly curved lips formed words, how her cute dimples appeared when she smiled, or the way she leaned in to listen and grasp every word you spoke…

"Ahem!" said Mrs. Estrada as she stuck a paper under his nose.

Sonic snapped back to reality and blushed as he realized that the teacher was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. He took the paper with a shaky hand, and caught a glimpse of the teacher smiling slightly.

"Sorry…" he muttered sheepishly. The room filled with small laughter, others shushing. He looked over at Tails, who was just shaking his head. Sonic sunk into his seat and looked down, shying away from everyone around him.

Mrs. Estrada began talking again, but Sonic was quick to tune her out. Amy just kept invading his thoughts. To some degree, it was getting frustrating. He could barley focus now, and he didn't want that to affect his grades.

"Alright, I will begin to take attendance, so if I don't call your name, you don't belong here" she said flatly and took out clipboard from her desk.

Sonic sat up straight and pushed Amy out of his mind. He didn't want to humiliate himself, again.

"Heather?"

"Here"

"Katie?"

"Hi!"

"Max?"

"Hola!", People laughed a little.

"Greg?"

"Yo"

"Cream?"

"Here" she said politely. He saw that her and Tails were looking at each other from the corner of his eye.

"Sonic?"

"Present" he said formally.

"Tails?"

"Here"

After ten more names, she sent down someone to hand in the attendance. The teacher stood in front of the room and clasped her hands together to get everyone's attention.

"Ok, class! For tomorrow, I want you write a paragraph about yourself, in Spanish of course. You will present it in front of everyone first thing tomorrow. I want to see where you all are in this language and this does count for marks! I'll give you the rest of class time to work on this and I'll allow you to work with friends, as long as everyone is working quietly" she told everyone and went to take a seat in her desk.

The people around Sonic moved and he motioned for Tails to come sit with him. Tails grabbed his belongings and took the desk next to Sonic.

"Thinking about Amy?" teased Tails, while nudging him in the arm.

Sonic blushed a bit, but was quick to get him back. "Well, don't think I didn't see you staring at Cream"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" said Tails casually. "How much do we have to write again?" he asked, obviously trying to change the subject.

"One paragraph" Sonic said. Tails nodded and opened his book.

Sonic sighed as he took out his binder. He began to write in his neat handwriting.

¡Hola, amigos! Yo me llamo Sonic. Yo tengo diez-y-siete años. Mi cumpleaños es el veinte-y-tres de Junio. A mí me gusta leer libros, escribir, y yo trato de sacar buenas notas. Yo tengo una hermana mayor, y un hermano mayor. Mi hermana se llama Sonia y mi hermano se llama Manic. Yo soy el menor de la familia.

**(**** Translation: Hello, friends! My name is Sonic. I am seventeen years old. My birthday is on June, 23****rd****. I like to read books, write, and I try to get good marks. I have an older sister and an older brother. My sister's name is Sonia and my brother's name is Manic. I am the youngest in the family. )**

He set his pen down, and read over it. Simple, yet it showed his advanced skills.

During the summer, he decided to watch some Spanish soap operas, just for the fun of it. They were the most dramatic thing he had ever seen on television. Husbands cheating on their wives, people that hated each other turned out to be related, non-stop cat fights, tons of murder mysteries, so many love triangles, and other things that made you angry and sad. But in the end, it did help him with his Spanish (but that was only because the soap opera had English sub-titles).

He looked at Tails, who had one sentence written on his page in his messy writing. Tails looked over at Sonic's paper and sighed.

"Always an over-achiever…" he muttered, but not loud enough for Sonic to hear.

Sonic had once again wandered into the dream cloud with Amy. He began asking himself questions. What school did she come from? What was her favorite color? What did she value the most? What did she want to do after high school? What was the most important quality she looked for in a man?

Sonic's ears perked at the students next to him. Two girls were chatting in high pitched voices and making excited squealing noises.

"Shadow asked me if I wanted to go to his house after school!" said one while she bounced in her chair happily.

The girl beside her, who was dressed exactly like her friend, looked at her with big eyes and a wide smile. She slapped her arm. "No way, shut UP! So lucky!" she told her as the both linked hands and squealed like dolphins.

Sonic flattened his ears back and curled his mouth in disgust. Just hearing the name put him in a bad mood. He then remembered how he tried to flirt with Amy, but epically failed. He smiled at the thought, easing his nerves. But his smile quickly vanished when Shadow's voice echoed in his head.

**You better watch your back, nerd**

He looked down at his lap, sadly. It was funny how a girl could make you forget what you were constantly labeled as at school. It was nice to forget about it, even for just a minute. But when you came back down to reality, it hurt you to the core.

_I should just forget about Amy…It's not like I'd ever have a chance with her, anyway_ thought Sonic.

"Hey, Amy seemed to like you a lot" said Tails suddenly as he looked at his friend, as if reading his mind.

Sonic's mind completely blanked. He looked up at Tails with eager eyes. "You really think so?" he asked him.

Tails nodded while looking at Sonic sincerely. "I can tell when someone's made a great impression on Amy, and believe me, she likes you" he continued while scribbling a few more things down on his paper.

This made Sonic happy once again. Of course, he did realize that Tails meant that Amy liked him as a friend, but it was certainly a good start.

The bell rang and students quickly put their things away and scurried off to their next class. Sonic got out his schedule and waved goodbye to Tails.

"I'll meet you at your locker for lunch" he called out before going the opposite direction as Sonic.

Sonic looked down at the paper in his hands and saw that he had English class.

"World's easiest subject" he told himself as he headed for the class. He walked around the halls, trying to find the class number.

He finally found the door that was labeled 114, and saw that the teacher was holding the door open for everyone. He approached the class and the old, short, fat, mongoose teacher smiled brightly at him.

"Hello there" she greeted him warmly. Sonic nodded politely as he entered the room.

When he first looked around, he thought he was the first person there. His eye caught a glimpse of someone sitting in the very back corner. He skidded to a stop.

There sat Amy Rose, crossed legged and looking down at her binder. She looked up from her book and met Sonic's gaze. She smiled widely as she waved and pointed to the seat next to her.

Sonic looked over his shoulders, trying to see if she was talking to someone else. He was the only other person in the room. He pointed at himself, trying to clarify if she was actually talking to him.

She laughed softly. "Yes, you! Come sit beside me!" she told him.

Without much hesitation, Sonic speed-walked to take a seat in the desk next to her. He almost made it to the desk.

Almost.

He really wasn't paying much attention to where he walked. His foot got stuck in one of the desk legs, making him fall face-flat on the floor right beside her. His glasses fell a few meters away from him.

"Sonic!" she gasped and quickly got up to help him up. He groaned softly from the intense embarrassment.

She took him by the arms and tried to pick him up with all the strength she had. He supported himself with the desk he was going to sit in and stood up. He looked at Amy, who still held him by the arms, with a worried look in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" she asked him.

Before Sonic answered, he looked at his arms. Her hands still rested on them, her grip firm yet gentle. Her touch made him feel all squiggly inside. Amy followed Sonic's gaze, her eyes widening slightly as she realized she was still holding him.

"Sorry!" she said quickly, and jerked her hands away. She was looking a little pinker than usual.

Sonic cocked his head in confusion while he looked at her flustered look. Why was _she_ embarrassed? **He **was the one who completely wiped out in front of her! Sonic remembered Amy's question and spoke.

"Uh, I'm fine …" he said while brushing the dirt off of his jeans.

Amy smiled and turned around to reach for his glasses that were on the floor. When she bent down, Sonic's eyes widened when he caught a glimpse of her butt. He jerked his head to the side, mentally slapping himself for such outrageous behavior.

Amy turned back to Sonic and wiped his glasses with her shirt. She handed them to him and he gratefully accepted them. He put them back on his face and pushed them up.

"Thanks" he said, bashfully.

She smiled at him. "You're even clumsier than me…"she teased, but in a friendly way.

Thankfully, it was still only him and her in the classroom. Sonic slipped into the seat beside her-without falling, of course-and nervously fiddled with his fingers. He was so happy that Tails was right. It did seem that Amy liked Sonic so far, so that was definitely a plus. The only thing he didn't like was how panicky and jumpy he was when she was around. His body felt like JELL-O and he felt as if his heart had risen up to his throat.

Amy took out a piece of paper from her binder and turned her body to face him. Sonic looked up at her.

"Let's see if we have any other classes together" she suggested.

Sonic nodded and took out his schedule from his pocket. He saw that he couldn't keep his hand steady, so he quickly handed it to her before she could notice.

She took it and looked back and forth between the papers, focused completely on them. After a few more seconds, she sighed sadly as she handed him back his schedule.

"This is the only class we have together" she said as she bit her lip.

Sonic shrugged his shoulders, although he was upset too. "At least we have this class" he said, trying to be optimistic. Amy's sad frown vanished as she nodded.

They watched people walk in the classroom. A few more students started to fill in the empty rows of desks. Rouge and Blaze walked in together and waved at Amy. Both of them suddenly glared at Sonic and whispered things to each other before sitting on the other side of the room. Sonic shifted in his seat, uneasily.

"Hey, Amy! Come sit with us!" called Rouge was she pointed to the desk behind her and Blaze.

He looked down at his hands, but secretly watched Amy from the corner of his eye. He knew she was probably going to get up and leave him there, all alone in the corner. But to his surprise, he saw her shake her head as she stayed put.

"Sorry, girls, but I'm already sitting with Sonic" she called back. She sounded completely firm with her decision.

Sonic looked at Amy in amazement. Did she really just turn down her own friends to stay with him? Amy smiled at him sweetly.

"I know you're just trying to be nice. You don't have to sit with me if you don't want to" mumbled Sonic unhappily as he looked down at the floor.

Amy frowned. "I'm not trying to be nice. I want to sit with you" she told him.

Sonic's head jerked right up at her, his cheeks going pink. "W-What?" he asked, wanting to hear those words one more time.

"I want to sit with you, Sonic. But if you don't want me to sit here…" she trailed off as she looked at her books with a sad frown.

Sonic immediately shook his head. "No. Stay"

Amy looked back at him, a tiny smile slowly appearing across her face. Sonic smiled back as him and Amy shared a special moment. Sonic practically had hearts dancing around his head right now.

Sonic leaned back in his chair, confidently. He looked over at Rouge and Blaze, who had shock written all over their faces. He saw Rouge turn to Blaze and heard her speak.

"Has she lost her mind?" said Rouge in a quiet tone. Blaze shrugged her shoulders while shaking her head in disappointment.

Both Amy and Sonic's attention turned to the door as soon as Shadow walked into the room.

_Great…Just freakin' great…_ thought Sonic sarcastically to himself. His insides started twisting with anger as flashbacks from this morning played in his head.

"Shadow! Over here!" called Rouge as she pointed to the desk she originally asked Amy to sit in.

Shadow smiled and nodded as he went to take a seat. He looked around the classroom and he frowned when he saw me and Amy sitting together.

"What the fuck?" he said to Rouge and Blaze, who started laughing but quickly tried to cover it. He said it loud enough so that both Sonic and Amy could hear. He slumped lazily in his desk and threw his feet up on the one across from him.

Sonic's ears flattened slightly as he looked away from them. He was trying so hard not to look weak in front of them, but it was getting harder with each teasing word. Amy noticed that Sonic looked upset. She leaned into Sonic and whispered "I won't leave you. I promise"

And that was all Sonic needed to smile again. He looked at her and she winked.

"Hey, Amy! Why don't you ditch that loser there and come sit with your real friends, over here?" he said and motioned to the desk beside him. People around the room went quiet as they all tuned into their conversation.

Everyone listened to what Amy had to say, especially Sonic.

"The only loser I see in this room is you. Plus, I'm already sitting with my real friend. He's more real than you'll ever be, Shadow" said Amy angrily as she stood up for Sonic.

Everyone in the room 'ooo-ed' at Amy's comment, while others barked with laughter.

Shadow's mouth fell open. He couldn't believe, nor Rouge or Blaze, that Amy had just turned down all three of them. They were all the most popular people in this school. Amy, being the new girl, had the chance to become one of them. She definitely had the looks to fit in, but certainly not the personality.

Sonic stared at Amy, his mouth open as well. Amy shrugged her shoulder. "What? It's true" was all she was able to say before the teacher walked in.

She pointed to Shadow. "Feet **off** the desk!"

He obeyed immediately, but gave Sonic the dirtiest look he had ever received. His red eyes burned with anger. Sonic on the other hand, smirked at him. Shadow shook his head before turning his head forward to face the teacher.

"Hello, class! My name is Ms. Sunnydale, and I'll be your English teacher for the semester" she chimed happily as she gave everyone a cheerful smile. Her bright yellow blouse was blinding, along with her long, vibrant pink skirt.

Sonic hated teachers like this.

They treated everyone like kindergarteners instead of high school students. Although many students loved it when their teachers were major pushovers, to Sonic, it was a complete joke. He would be lucky if he walked away learning at least one thing in this class.

"I hope everyone likes where they're sitting because that will be your seat for the rest of the year" she said.

Sonic looked at Amy. She beamed happily as she nodded, answering Ms. Sunnydale's question. Sonic practically melted in his seat.

"I want you to choose a partner for this activity, class" she told everyone. Sonic looked around the room, trying to see if anyone would partner up with him. He didn't see anyone looking his way. He felt a poke on his shoulder and he turned his head to Amy.

"Want to be partners?" she asked him.

"A-Are you sure? Don't you want to go with Rouge or Blaze?" he asked her, making sure she was certain with her choice.

She shook her head. "Nope! Well, is it a yes or a no?" she questioned, but smirked teasingly.

Sonic laughed. "It's a yes" he said.

Amy did a small fist pump in the air, making Sonic laugh harder. Amy Rose was all smiles around Sonic, and he liked it a lot. She was the coolest girl he had ever met.

"Has everyone chosen their partners?" asked the teacher as she looked around.

Everyone nodded. "Good! You will have to get to know your partner as much as possible. In this assignment, you will be presenting your partner to the class" explained the teacher. "Also, this person is going to be your partner for all group-assignments. So get comfortable with each other!"

Sonic turned to Amy. "You sure you still want to be partners with me? I don't….I don't want you to get picked on" he told her quietly.

Amy gave him a weird look. "I don't care what other people think" she smiled suddenly. "Let's hope you don't get sick of me, though"

Sonic smiled back. "Yeah. Let's hope" he joked. Amy giggled, a sound Sonic could listen to forever.

"Presentations are next week, so get cracking children" she boomed before organizing some papers around her desk.

Sonic saw that Shadow and Rouge were working together, and also saw that they were glaring at him, too. They said things to each other, quietly, as they exchanged glances between Sonic and Amy. But Sonic didn't care. Not one bit.

"Alright,_ Sonic_…if that's even your real name" joked Amy as she grabbed her notebook and her pen. "Tell me about yourself"

Sonic never imagined in a million years that Amy would be asking this to him. With each passing second, and each heart-melting smile, he felt himself falling faster and faster for the girl.

* * *

><p><em>so...idk if you've noticed...but i do speak spanish XD LOL dont forget to leave a review for me, you guys are AWESOME! <em>

_lots of hugs  
>~cutiepie9500<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_(A/N) phew! finally wrote the next chapter :) as always, THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed this. all of your reviews put a smile on my face. allright so i'm trying to finish the first day of school already for the story, since i've been on it for 3 chapters in a row but i promise that the next chapter will be alot better :3_

* * *

><p><em>*:: Beauty ::*<em>

Amy waved good-bye to Sonic as she headed to meet Cream at her locker. He hesitantly waved back while a goofy, crooked smile appeared across his face, revealing his adorable dimples.

She smiled to herself as she thought about Sonic. He was the sweetest person she had ever met. He was shy, yet forward. He was really smart, but was clueless when it came to anything when it came to girls (although he didn't want to admit that). Amy was grateful she stuck with Sonic in English class, because she was getting to know a great person.

She frowned at Rouge and Shadow's behavior, though. It was only her first day at this high school and she already hated someone. Shadow got on Amy's nerves on every level. Everything about him seemed to repel her away, no matter how hard he tried to 'impress' her. Rouge surprised her as well. When Cream had introduced her this morning to her, she seemed like a nice girl. She never imagined her sneering at Sonic like that. She just didn't understand why everyone disliked Sonic! He was the coolest guy ever!

She saw Cream leaning against her locker. She smiled at her as she saw her approaching.

"Hey! So, how do you like S.S High so far?" asked Cream as she moved aside so that Amy could get into her locker.

Amy shrugged her shoulders. "It's pretty cool' she said. She tossed her books inside of her locker and retrieved her sandwich. "But I have a little question for you, Cream"

"Yeah?"

"Why do Shadow and Rouge hate Sonic so much?" she asked curiously. Cream gave her a _'are you serious right now?_' look.

"You haven't figured out why" said Cream.

Amy shook her head and they began walking towards the cafeteria. "The only thing I've figured out is that Sonic is a really nice guy"

"Sonic is known as the nerd in this school" explained Cream.

Amy whipped her head around to face Cream. "No! He can't be nerdy. He's awesome!"

"You actually talked to him?" asked Cream with amazement

"Why wouldn't I? If you ask me, you all are being way too judgmental. You honestly have no idea what he's like and you all think he's a nerd" said Amy, a little angry. Amy hated when people judged others. She believed that everyone should be treated equally, hence the reason she got along with everyone.

"It's just the way things are. You'll always have the nerds, just like you'll always have the popular kids. Its high school!" said Cream.

No matter what Cream said to Amy, she still didn't like it. In fact, she actually thought Sonic was pretty cute. She didn't want to get too deep into those thoughts though.

They both entered the cafeteria and made their way to a table where most of Cream's friends sat. Blaze, Cosmo, Mina, Sally, and Rouge all talked amongst themselves while Amy and Cream approached. Rouge and Blaze turned their attention to Amy with guilty looks on their faces.

"I'm so sorry, Amy!" exclaimed Rouge as she jumped out of her seat and threw herself at her.

"Me too!" yelled Blaze as she did the same thing Rouge did.

Amy's cheeks puffed out as the two girls crushed her. "Guys…" she struggled for words.

"Sorry" said Blaze and Rouge simultaneously. Amy fixed her shirt and ran her fingers through her pink quills.

"We're so sorry about how we acted in English class…" started Rouge. Blaze nodded.

"It's just that nobody really talks with Sonic, so it was surprising" continued Blaze.

Amy folded her arms across her chest and tapped her foot slightly. "Well, I accept your apology but I'm not the only one who needs to hear this" told Amy while examining her nails.

Blaze and Rouge looked at each other in confusion. "Who else needs to hear this?" asked Blaze.

Amy raised an eyebrow. "Duh, you have to apologize to Sonic. He's the one who really deserves an apology, you know" she said.

Rouge's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to say something but Blaze quickly covered her mouth with her hand. Rouge glared at her.

"We'll go say sorry to him. Right, Rouge?" Blaze muttered through clenched teeth. Rouge rolled her eyes and nodded. Blaze smiled at Amy and tugged Rouge along to go find Sonic.

Amy took a seat next to Mina and Cream. Mina turned to her with a big smile. "Amy, we need more people like you in the world" she said as she pretended to wipe away a tear. Amy rolled her eyes.

"You guys shouldn't treat him so badly" said Amy and took a bite of her sandwich.

"Maybe we wouldn't have to if he wasn't such a teacher's pet" said Sally while picking at her salad.

Amy was about to say something else, but a dark figure interrupted her. "Hello, ladies" said a husky voice from the end of the table. All of the girls turned their attention towards Shadow.

"Hey, Shadow" said everyone, but Amy. She groaned as she continued to eat. She didn't want her appetite to be ruined by this foul hedgehog.

"No need to be so cold Amy" said Shadow. He brought a hand to his heart and faked a pained expression.

"Believe me, Shadow, this is the warmest I'll ever be around you" said Amy, narrowing her eyes at him. Sally choked on her salad.

"Look, if you want to be friends with that four-eyed freak, go for it. But I'm telling you Amy, you'll have the most fun with me" he said and winked.

Amy let out a long, frustrated sigh. He just didn't seem to get the message and it seemed like he didn't want to either. So, Amy decided to play along with his little game for a bit, just to be a tease.

Amy formed a seductive smirk that made Shadow's eyes go wide. All of the girls looked at Amy. "You're absolutely right, Shadow" she said.

"R-Really?" stuttered Shadow, looking like a love-sick puppy. But that quickly changed as he regained his cool. "I mean, that's right! Hell yeah, all the girls think I'm a good time"

Amy bit her lip hard, trying to suppress the laughter. "Why don't I go to your place after school? Text me your address and I'll be there" said Amy as she winked.

Amy saw his tongue stick out slightly and she let out a small giggle. "S-Sure! Whatever you want, babe. I'll show you that I'm better then that dork" he said confidently as he leaned to the side, trying to look like a bad boy.

"It's a date then. Don't forget" said Amy as she twirled her quills with her fingers.

"I'm looking forward to it" said Shadow and winked. He walked away with a satisfied smirk on his face.

All of the girls glared at Amy. After a long and awkward pause, Amy spoke up.

"I'm not actually going to his house, you guys!" said Amy as she frowned at all of them.

"_Why not?_" said Sally, quickly. She jerked forward as Cream kicked her from under the table. Sally glared at Cream.

Mina let out a breath of relief. "Wow, you're a really good actress Amy! For a second, I thought you were totally serious!"

Amy shrugged her shoulders. "He needs to learn that there are girls he can't get. I'm just giving him a little reality check here" she explained.

Cream turned to Amy and smiled. "We really need girls like you in the school" she said. The other girls all smiled and nodded their heads in agreement.

Just then, Rouge and Blaze walked to towards the table and took a seat. Amy looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Well?" she asked, exchanging her glance between the both of them.

"We couldn't find him" told Rouge, fiddling with her nails. Blaze nodded.

They looked sincere, so Amy didn't press further on the subject.

"Amy?" said Rouge suddenly. Amy looked up at her, finishing her sandwich.

"I'd be careful with Shadow" said Rouge in a concerned tone.

Amy frowned. "Why?"

All the girls exchanged glances. They all seemed to be recalling on memories of some sort. Amy shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"He's just…not someone you should mess with. That's all" said Mina, breaking the silence.

Amy looked at everyone. This made her curious but a part of her didn't want to know right now. Shadow did look like a complete moron, but definitely not dangerous. Hopefully, she would be proven wrong.

... * …

Amy put some books inside of her purple handbag and put it over her shoulder. She closed her locker and gently pushed passed the crowds that swarmed the halls. Back at her last school, she didn't have to deal with so many people at the end of the day. She used to go to a private school and there were few students in the school. She missed that.

Amy felt someone tug her arm and she turned to see Cream.

"Wanna walk home together?" asked Cream.

Amy nodded and they both pushed pass everyone. The finally made it out the doors and they started walking. They both talked about how the rest of their days went, until Cream had to get something off of her mind.

"Amy, I saw you talking to Tails this morning" started Cream, her cheeks turning slightly pink. "How do you guys know each other?"

"Tails and I have been friends since we were little kids. Why?" asked Amy, out of curiosity.

Cream tried to hide a smile but it was no use. "Just…wondering"

Amy smirked. "Let me guess. You like him"

"No!" exclaimed Cream, her face turning a bright red. She was a horrible liar.

Amy laughed, but her attention immediately turned to two people walking on the opposite side of the street. It was Sonic and Tails.

Amy smiled and Cream followed her gaze. "Oh god, Amy please don't-"

"Sonic! Tails!" waved Amy. They both turned their heads and looked at her. Tails smiled brightly while Sonic timidly waved back.

"Come on, let's walk with them" insisted Amy. She grabbed her friends arm and tugged her to the other side of the street.

"I hate you…" muttered Cream, but not enough for Amy to hear.

"Hey, Tails. Hi, Sonic!" greeted Amy happily. Both Tails and Sonic nodded at her.

Tails and Cream stood there, staring at each other. Sonic and Amy exchanged glances and started to laugh. They both walked away from them, feeling embarrassed by just watching them.

"So, how's your semester?" asked Amy, trying to make conversation. Sonic shrugged his shoulders.

"Pretty easy. What about yours?" he asked politely.

"It's alright, I guess" she answered.

All of the sudden, they both heard a ringtone. Sonic looked at Amy and she quickly realized that it was her phone. She took it out of her bag and checked the text message that she received. It was from Shadow, who sent her the directions to his house. Amy laughed. Sonic stood there, wondering if he should ask what was so funny.

"Today at lunch, I told Shadow that I'd go over to his house after school" explained Amy. Sonic felt jealousy and hatred bubble in the pit of his stomach.

"So you're going to his place?" asked Sonic while trying to hide his anger. It was harder than he thought.

Amy stopped walking and stared at him.

"Well, I'm going to warn you Amy, he's trouble. He's a rude, dirty, disgusting, wannabe-" he was cut off by Amy, who put her finger on his lips.

Sonic cheeks immediately flared as he looked down at her finger with wide eyes. His gaze slowly moved up to hers.

"I'm not going to his place, silly" she said with a smile. She removed her finger from his mouth but was secretly fascinated by the sudden urge to kiss him. She smiled and continued to walk, leaving the poor hedgehog locked in place.

She turned around, realizing that she was walking alone. She giggled as she looked at his flustered expression. "Are you going to go home, or are you going to stay there all day?" she teased.

Sonic shook his head and looked behind him. He was already at his house. "I live here" he said and pointed to his house with his unsteady hand.

Amy walked back to where he stood. "I'll see you tomorrow, I guess?" asked Amy.

"You're amazing…" wondered Sonic out loud. He clamped his hand over his mouth, wanting to take that back so badly.

Amy cocked her head to the side, confused.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry! I honestly didn't mean that. Well, I did but it sounded weird. I'm so sorry if that was creepy. Honestly I'm not like this" he rambled on and on as he staggered backwards to his house. His back hit the door.

"U-Umm…it's alright" she said, trying hard not to laugh too much. His reactions were just so funny.

After a while of looking at each other he finally spoke.

"Bye" he blurted and quickly entered his house.

Amy stood there, trying to process everything. "Bye…?" she laughed as she proceeded to walk to her house.

He definitely was not a nerd in her eyes.

***:: Nerd ::***

Sonic leaned his back against the door, trying to catch his breath. His mother poked her head from the kitchen and looked at her son with a worried look.

"Everything okay, Sonic?" she asked him as she slowly made her way toward him.

Sonic had a loopy smile plastered on his face. "Yeah. I'm fine…more than fine" he replied.

His mom placed a hand on his forehead. "Are you sure?"

Just then, Manic stepped into the living room and looked at his brother. "What's up with you?" he asked with some concern.

Sonic sighed dreamily. "It's just…I met this girl today" he started.

Manic burst out laughing while his mother shot him a glare. "You? Talked to a girl?" he choked out as he dropped to his knees.

"Manic!" yelled his mother. She turned to Sonic, who didn't seem to be affected by Manic at all. She smiled. "Well, I'm glad. Just don't let this affect your grades" she said.

Sonic walked to his room, but felt like he could fly instead. Was this how everyone acted when they were in love? This was so new to him, but it felt so nice.

He plopped down onto his bed and held his pillow close to him, closing his eyes. Amy was beyond amazing. She was absolutely perfect. She was everything a guy looked for in a girl and it just made her the more desirable. And the best thing was that Sonic was friends with her.

Sonic opened his eyes and saw that his computer was on. He growled under his breath. "Manic…"

He got up and took a seat in the chair in front of it. He saw that he had a new email, so he decided to check it. He thought he had the usual junk mail, but to his surprise, it wasn't. He saw that he received a message from an unknown sender. He didn't know if it was a virus but he opened it anyways. His eyes widened when he read it.

sToP tAlKiNg To AmY. YoU'lL rUiN hEr RePuTaTiOn. LeT hEr eNjOy HeR lIfE cUz YoU'lL rUiN iT. yOu'Re A lOsEr. NeVeR fOrGet ThAt.

aNoNyMoUs X

Sonic sat there, frozen. The words hit him like a blow to the stomach. He looked at the screen, trying to figure out the sender but it was completely anonymous.

He kept reading the email over and over again. It just kept sinking in more and more and it hurt. He sighed sadly and turned off the computer.

"It's true…I'll ruin her reputation and I don't want her to end up like me" he thought out loud to himself. He sat up straight and clenched his fists. "Sonic, you need to forget about Amy all together! It's the best thing for her" he said confidently to himself.

Just then, an image of Amy smiling happily appeared in his mind.

"This is going to be hard" he said weakly.

* * *

><p><em>oh no! who's this mysterious sender? and can sonic really avoid amy without hurting her feelings? most importantly, can HE even avoid her? stay tuned for the next chapter ~<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_(A/N) yahoooo i finally updated! betcha thought i wasnt going to continue this, huh? well...technically...i wasnt. DONT HATE ME! i was having major writers block for these past couple of months, until just now :D i was inspired to write another chapter, plus, i saw all of the reviews for this dang story! and all i have to say about it is THANK YOUUUUU~  
>motivation is key ;)<em>

_AND so...heeeeeeeeeeeres' chapter 4! _

_P.S do i even have to mention updates? their totally random so dont get mad if i dont update for, like, another month -_-_

* * *

><p>"Gracias, Cream" said Mrs. Estrada after Cream finished her presentation. Students clapped when she finished, but no one really paid attention to what she had said.<p>

"Sonic?" called out Mrs. Estrada.

Sonic stood up and pushed up his glasses as he proceeded to make his way to the front of the class. He cleared his throat and raised his paper in front of his face. Everyone faced forward, knowing that if they didn't at least look like they were paying attention, the teacher would give them hell.

Mrs. Estrada wrote a couple of things down on a piece of paper before gesturing Sonic to speak.

Sonic was doing absolutely fine, until there was an urgent knock on the door. The teacher sighed.

"Lisa, open the door" she said. The girl got up and stepped back to let the teacher next door in, Mr. Patterson.

Mr. Patterson was an old coot that was known as the strictest teacher in the entire school. He had absolutely no patience and he often gave out detentions. He stepped into the classroom with Shadow, who had the 'I couldn't care less' look on his face. Sonic felt bad for Mr. Patterson for having to deal with such a pest.

"Mrs. Estrada, can I leave him in here so he can do his work?" he asked, but it definitely did not sound like he was asking. Shadow yawned.

"Go sit back there" told Mrs. Estrada as she pointed to a desk in the very back corner. A desk that was right beside Sonic's. Mrs. Estrada tapped her pen impatiently against her desk as Shadow took his sweet time to make his way towards it.

When Shadow walked past Sonic, who was still standing in front of the room, he sneered right in his face. Sonic practically felt smoke emitting from his ears, but he stayed put and pretended that nothing happened. He didn't want to get in trouble, especially if it had to do anything with Shadow.

"I'm sorry, Sonic. Please continue" said the teacher.

Sonic cleared his throat once more and began reading from where he left off.

But there was a problem.

For some unknown reason, his tongue started to feel thicker and thicker in his mouth. His words came out all choppy and it sounded like a mess. Sonic, who had been practicing this paragraph all night, was now stuttering. People around the class tried to hide their laughter, but once the giggles started to escape, everyone broke into a roar of laughter.

Tails was the only one who didn't give into any of it. He glanced over to the side and watched Shadow snickering while glaring at Sonic. He had a feeling that Shadow had made Sonic nervous, which resulted in humiliation.

Sonic's hands began to shaking when he stopped reading. Everyone's laughter echoed through his mind, making his confidence and self-esteem go down well below zero.

"HEY!" yelled the teacher over everyone. They all were hushed in an instant. She stood up from her desk and looked down at all of the students. "I am absolutely disgusted with your behavior, niños. Is this what your maturity level should be in senior year? I certainly hope not! You are all young adults now. I certainly do not have to go over this. You have not only disrespected me, but your peer, Sonic. I want everyone to apologize to him this instant" she lectured.

"Can't do that" said a coy voice from the back of the classroom. Everyone averted their attention to the speaker. Mrs. Estrada frowned.

"And why not, Shadow?"

"Because he's not here" he casually answered.

The teacher turned to where Sonic was standing, only to find him gone.

**…**

"C'mon, girls! Ten more laps and we'll go back inside to set up the weights" called out a hedgehog instructor and blew her whistle. Groaning sounds came from the nearly exhausted girls who ran around the school track.

"Are you kidding me? Only ten more laps? Has Ms. White gone mad, or what!" complained Rouge as she ran alongside Amy.

Amy giggled as she kept a steady pace around the track. She jogged without breaking a sweat, while Rouge was wheezing and panting.

"Well, the more you talk, the harder it'll be" explained Amy. Rouge smirked.

"Me? Stay quiet? Ha. Ha ha. Not in your life, kid. And will 'ya slow down a bit? Hate to break it to you, but we're not running a marathon here!" Rouge said while looking over her shoulder. She and Amy were way ahead of the rest of the class.

"Alright, I'm done! I can't keep up with you anymore!" panted Rouge as she stopped running abruptly. She bent down and grabbed her knees for support as she tried to catch her breath.

"Keep going, Rouge!" called out Ms. White from the bleachers. Rouge grumbled under her breath and began jogging.

Amy shook her head and laughed. After another lap, she started to feel slightly parched as she ran past Ms. White.

"Can I go get a drink, please?" she asked politely as she slowed down to talk to the gym instructor.

Ms. White nodded. "Hurry up" she told her.

With a small 'thank you', she ran towards the school to go find a water fountain.

She walked down halls, not really knowing where she was headed. Amy still felt a little uncomfortable walking around the hallways all by herself. It was only her second day at a new high school, after all. She was given a map of the school, but it was useless to her. She looked down every hall, trying to find a water fountain in sight. She sighed, frustrated.

"I just want a drink. Is it so much to ask for…" she grumbled angrily as she marched up the stairs to the second floor.

While she walked around, she saw a student walking down the hall.

"Excuse me!" she called and ran toward him.

He looked over his shoulder. "Yeah?" he asked with a voice crack.

"Where can I find a water fountain?" she huffed.

"Umm…" he said and looked in the opposite direction. "I'm pretty sure there's on by the washroom over there" he told her and pointed towards it.

"Thanks" she said and ran to it. She smiled as she approached it. Her thirst had doubled from the last time she walked into the school. She bent down and drank for a good ten seconds before heading back outside.

As she walked past the washroom, her ears twitched at a faint noise. She frowned and leaned her head to the side, trying to at least identify what the noise was. Her eyes widened when she was certain she could hear someone crying.

She looked at the door and bit her lip. It was the boy's washroom.

Concern bubbled inside of her, making her uneasy. She could sense that whoever was in there was having a pretty rough time. She nervously looked down the halls, seeing if there was anyone else who could walk in and see who was in there instead of her. Her luck ran out when she saw she was completely alone in the halls.

She took a deep breath, and braced her hands on the door. With a gentle push, the door opened with ease. As soon as she opened the door, the sniffling stopped. She poked her head in.

"H-Hello?" asked Amy, her cheeks slightly flushed for entering a boy's washroom.

No answer. She was absolutely one hundred percent sure she could her someone crying a second ago. She frowned and entered the room completely, the door closing behind her.

Her frown quickly disappeared when she saw a person sitting on the ground, their back against the wall. But it wasn't just any person. It was Sonic.

His glasses were in his hand, showing his glassy red eyes. His ears were drooping as his bottom lip puckered out slightly, showing his miserable attitude. His eyes almost leapt out of their sockets when he saw Amy standing in front of him, wearing only short purple gym shorts and a green camisole.

A small gasp escaped her lips before covering her mouth with both her hands. She slowly approached the hedgehog.

"Sonic? What happened?" she said with concern and anxiety mixed in her tone. She bent down in front of the hedgehog and sat closely in front of him. She looked directly into his eyes and she could almost feel her heart breaking, although she didn't know why she was so concerned.

He looked down at his hands, avoiding her gaze. He could feel all of his emotions well up inside of him again, his eyes producing newly found tears. Amy had found him in his most vulnerable state, and it made him feel absolutely pathetic.

Amy saw this and decided to keep quiet. Without thinking, she grabbed him and pulled him into a comforting embrace. Sonic's mouth opened slightly, completely surprised. His nerves were automatically eased, all of his sadness disintegrating into nothing. His glasses fell out of his hand and fell onto the cold floor at the same time his eyes closed.

He gripped onto her tighter, his hands travelling up her back in a criss-cross formation. He pushed her against him with a new found courage that he didn't even think he had, and clutched her shoulders in a desperate sort of way. Amy's body shivered slightly as she felt his warmth course throughout her body.

This…feels…kind of nice, actually…thought Amy as she closed her eyes, savoring the moment.

Sonic was wishing time could stop so he could have this moment forever. But as he was caught up in the moment, alarm bells went off in his head as he remembered the email/threat that he had received last night. His eyes snapped open and pushed her away immediately.

Amy frowned slightly and looked up at him with her cheeks turning a burning red. He didn't look at her at all as he leaned forward and retrieved his glasses. He got up and paced a bit while running his hand through his quills. Amy watched him from the floor, still trying to process everything.

"Umm," uttered Amy.

Sonic finally looked at her with a sheepish grin. He approached her and offered her his hand. Amy blinked at it a couple of times before actually taking it. Sonic pulled Amy off of the floor but accidently pulled her a bit too hard, making her stumble into him. Using his reflexes, he caught her by the arms.

Both of them stared at each other for what seemed like a long time. Amy could have sworn that she heard Sonic murmur her name, but wasn't sure.

Sonic cleared his throat and automatically released her.

"You do realize that this is a boy's washroom, right?" asked Sonic, finally breaking the silence. He looked down at his feet, avoiding her gaze.

"Yes, I do realize that this is a boy's washroom" said Amy as she folded her arms across her chest. Her eyes softened when he looked up at her shyly.

"But I heard you crying" she spoke in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, well, I was. Let me guess. You're going to tell the entire school that you walked into the boy's washroom and found the biggest nerd in the school crying like the nerd he is. Although I should advise you that you should probably leave out the whole part about you walking into the washroom. People here are pretty cruel, so they'll twist that entire rumor up and make it into a whole new one" he said, annoyed. Not at her, but with himself. Annoyed with himself because he wasn't strong.

Amy had a look of hurt, along with a hint of anger. She put her hands on her hips and frowned right at him.

"Look, Sonic" she spat "I'm certainly not going to tell this to anyone, so you can get that thought right out of your head. Second, how could you think that I would do anything like that? After all I told you yesterday! Do you think I hate you or something?" she questioned as she took a step toward him. She was so close to him that he was staring at her cross-eyed.

"And why do you call yourself a nerd? I certainly don't think you are one!" she blurted out. Her eyes widened at the last comment she had said, her face slowly changing color.

Sonic's eyes narrowed. "You don't think I'm…nerdy?" he asked her out of curiosity.

"Well, um, no I don't" she stammered as she fiddled with her thumbs. Her heart was going at a mile a minute right now and she could feel it pounding furiously in her ribcage.

Might as well tell him what I really think she thought.

Taking a deep breath, she spoke. "Sonic, you're actually the coolest guy I've ever met" she admitted in a small tone, along with a small smile.

Sonic immediately blushed. "R-Really?"

Amy nodded and the smile stretched farther.

Sonic felt all squiggly again and he casually leaned on his arm as he braced it against the wall, but he was actually supporting his body from collapsing on the floor.

Both Sonic and Amy jumped when they heard the door open. They both looked at Tails, who stared at them in shock. His gaze shifted between the two, but it remained longer on Amy.

"Uh…Ames? The girl's washroom is next door, y'know…just 'case you didn't know" said Tails as he choked on laughter.

Amy giggled nervously but gave Tails the 'I'm so going to kill you right now" look. She walked past Sonic and Tails and headed out the door. Before leaving, she looked over her shoulder and caught Sonic's gaze.

"You gonna be okay?" she asked him in a soft voice.

Sonic nodded and smiled. "Thanks for, well, y'know" he said and blushed.

Amy returned his smile and left without another word.

**…**

"I wish I could get a girl to come into the washroom with me!" exclaimed Tails as they walked down the halls.

Sonic glared at his friend, who smirked mischievously at him. His face suddenly turned serious.

"Hey, listen. Don't worry too much about what happened back in first period. The teacher lectured them all" he told him and put his hand on his shoulder.

Sonic sighed. The last thing he wanted to do was confront his classmates. Worst of all, Shadow had witnessed this and knowing him, he wasn't going drop it that easily.

They finally came to the class. Both Tails and Sonic stood outside the door. Sonic turned to his friend with a worried look.

"Does it look like I've been crying?" he asked

Tails shook his head. "You look fine. Ready?"

Sonic nodded and knocked on the door. It was opened by the teacher, who smiled sympathetically.

"Welcome back" she said warmly and gestured into the classroom.

Sonic grinned for a brief second and walked in the room, feeling a pair of thirty curious eyes on him. He didn't glance at anyone and headed straight to his desk, pretending like nothing had happened. He sat down and let out a breath of relief when he saw that Shadow was no longer in the room.

Mrs. Estrada folded her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow. "Niños?" asked the teacher.

"Sorry, Sonic" said the entire class simultaneously.

"Yes, we're very sorry for disrespecting you. I certainly hope…no, EXPECT that this will never happen again" continued the teacher. She then went on about some story involving her in university and how some kid was treated poorly, and so on.

Sonic was paying attention until something dawned on him. Could it have been Shadow that sent him the mysterious email? His fists clenched in his lap. It made so much sense. First of all, Shadow hated his guts. And second, Shadow wanted Amy. His suspicions fit perfectly.

Sonic had to confront him. He needed to prove himself. He needed to show Shadow that he wasn't going to put up with his bullying anymore.

The school nerd was going to go up against the most popular person in the school, and his stomach twisted in fear when he thought about it.

* * *

><p><em>yiiikes! could it really be Shadow? or...could it be someone else? :O<br>stay tuned for the next chapter to find out~~_


	5. Chapter 5

_im working on my updates guys! im so proud for forcing myself to write the next chapter :D reviews just keep piling up and i absolutley loooooove~ them all ;) keep it up guys!_

* * *

><p>Sonic and Amy sat side by side, silence hanging like a thick cloud over them. Neither of them had spoken a word to each other since English class had begun. They were supposed to be working on their project, which was due in a couple of days.<p>

Sonic kept replaying yesterday's event, making him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He wanted to say something. He _really_ did. But he didn't know what to say. He played a couple of scenarios in his mind.

_Amy, thanks for cheering me up in the boy's washroom yesterday. I really needed that and-_

Nah, that's too straight forward.

_You have no idea how much you helped me. I spent the rest of the day thinking about you-_

As if he would even admit that! He'd probably creep her out.

_Don't worry about that happening again. I'm not that weak…honest. So keep that mushy gushy stuff to yourself-_

Too vain. Plus, the last part was a lie. All that 'mushy gushy' stuff she did made his body experience the most amazing feeling.

_You are the most wonderful person on this entire planet, Amy Rose. You've really made me feel like I'm not a nerd. You've made me feel like I'm someone cool. You've helped my self-esteem go up. You've made me like myself for who I am. You don't make me embarrassed by what I'm labeled as. And most importantly, you don't see me as a nerd._

Sonic sighed to himself as he spilled out all of his feelings to, well, himself. Beside him, Amy glanced at him from the corner of her eye. Little did he know, she was trying to think of something to say as well.

She was replaying their moment the entire day and she still felt his touch linger on her, making her body tingle with a strange feeling she didn't want to leave. To any other person, it would have looked almost innocent. But to her, it felt…intimate. She rubbed the goose bumps that appeared on her arms, trying to get rid of them.

She swallowed, knowing that he probably wouldn't speak up.

"Sonic, I-" she began, but was surprised when he cut in.

"I think we should start working on that project. You already have some information about me, so I'm gonna ask you some questions. Is that alright?" he asked timidly.

She blinked. Wasn't really where she was heading, but he was right. They did have a presentation due in a couple of days and they were barely half way finished. She nodded slowly and watched him take out a notebook and a pen.

He adjusted himself in his desk so that he was facing her. He scribbled a couple of things down on his paper before speaking.

"Alright, Amy, what's your favorite color?"

"Um, blue"

He wrote that down.

"What's your favorite subject?"

"English"

He wrote that down, but slower that the last word.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"I'm an only child"

He glanced up at her for a brief moment before scribbling that down. She was gazing intently at him.

"Any hobbies?"

"I like collecting comic books. Does that count?" she asked while cocking her head to the side.

His pen fell out of his hand and rolled a few inches away from Sonic when it hit the floor.

"You like collecting comic books?" he asked in awe. He couldn't believe it.

She nodded with a small smile as she fiddled with the bottom hem of her shirt. "I know, I know. I'm a girl and I'm supposed to like shopping, and pink frilly things, and manicures" she said in a high pitched voice and made small hand motions to exaggerate. "And don't get me wrong! I do have a total girly side, but it just doesn't come out as strong as other girls" she finished.

Sonic stared at her. And stared, and stared, and stared.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" she asked, slightly worried.

Sonic finally snapped back to reality and shook his head fiercely. "I just…" he trailed off, trying to find the right words to say.

"Wasn't expecting that?" she guessed with a small giggle.

His mouth curved into a smile and he shook his head, agreeing with her. She took this opportunity to say what she was going to say at first.

"Look, Sonic, about yesterday," she started. She saw Sonic stiffen and he immediately tore his eyes from hers and bent down to pick up his pen.

She bit her lip, wondering if she should just drop it. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

_No, Amy. You have to say it._

"Sonic, I…Sonic?" she asked when she saw him turn around and write in his notebook, pretending she didn't even exist.

"Hm?" he asked, but didn't glance up at her. He just kept writing.

She leaned to the side and quickly snatched his pen out of his hand. His eyes widened, but he still didn't look up. He simply took out another pen from his pencil case.

Amy frowned and took the other pen from his hand. Still no reaction from him.

"On second thought," she said and took away his pencil case.

Sonic sighed in defeat, and finally, turned his head in her direction. "What?"

"Thank you" she hissed at him, but her face softened after a second. "I just want you to know that if you need me, I'm here for you" she told him, meaning every single word of it.

Sonic nodded slightly but she held up a hand.

"I'm not done! Look, I'm not going to ask you what happened yesterday. You can tell me whenever you feel like telling me. And if you don't want to do that, then that's okay too, but it really is better to just get it off your chest. What I'm really trying to say is," she paused and swallowed "is that I really want us to be close, Sonic. I feel like you and I are so alike and I haven't been able to…to _connect_ with someone like this. Ever. I really feel like I can trust you" she finished. She made sure all of those words were clear and sincere, so that it all sunk in.

Sonic was in shock. He sat there, his hands limp in his lap, mouth hanging open, and his eyes bulging out. He scanned her eyes, trying to look deep, trying to find any trace of humor inside of them. Only to come out empty-handed. What she had said was the absolute truth and nothing but the truth.

She smiled at him, patiently waiting for a response.

"I…I, um…" he stammered. "Wow" he breathed, realizing that the entire time he had been holding his breath.

"It's okay if you don't feel the same. I understand" she said quickly but it was evident that she did care by the way her mouth twitched into a fake smile.

Now it was Sonic's turn to lean over towards her. He lay his hand on top of hers, covering it completely. Amy looked down at their hands before looking up at him. His eyes were fixed on hers with a softness that made Amy's heart skip a beat.

"Amy, you have no idea what effect you have on me" he told her in a husky voice she had never heard him use before. He gently squeezed her hand before pulling it away. He retrieved the pens and the pencil case she had taken away and began working in his notebook once again.

She looked down at her hand and she could still feel the warmth from his hand on hers, but what got to her the most, was what he had said to her. There was a funny feeling in her stomach and she felt her cheeks tainted with a blush.

Even though she admitted a bunch of things to him, he had only admitted a couple of things. But it was enough to make Amy's system go haywire and it made them so much more memorable.

_**.. ** ..**_

Sonic walked down the hallways, with only one thing in his mind.

_Find Shadow._

The jerk hadn't shown up to English class, but he was certain that didn't mean he wasn't somewhere inside the school.

He had been practicing in his room all night what he was going to say to him and now, he was ready. He knew he had the confidence to do, too. He glided through the halls, looking in every direction, searching for the devil himself.

"I'm not going to take this crap anymore" he murmured to himself. He was trying keeping his confidence level high, so that he wouldn't back out of this.

"Sonic!"

Sonic looked over his shoulder and pushed up his glasses. He saw Tails running down the hall after him. His eyes narrowed at his friend.

He was clearly out of breath when he caught up with Sonic. "Where…are you going…in such…a hurry?" huffed Tails as he readjusted his backpack.

Sonic did not want Tails involved in this, let alone anyone else involved in this. This was something he had to do. Alone.

"I'm just looking for a teacher" lied Sonic before walking away. Tails followed behind him.

"What teacher? I can help" offered Tails.

Sonic shook his head and smiled slightly when he turned around to look at his friend. "It's okay. I already know where he is so I'll meet you in ten minutes"

Tails shrugged his shoulders and turned to walk in the opposite direction. "I'll meet you in the cafeteria then, I guess" called his friend with a wave.

Sonic continued to roam the halls, trying to find the black and red-striped hedgehog.

And there he was.

He was walking with his back facing Sonic and the hallway was absolutely clear. Sonic seized the opportunity right away.

"Hey!" yelled Sonic from the end of the hall as he speed-walked towards Shadow.

Shadow did a double take when he realized it was Sonic who called his name out with some anger behind it. His brow furrowed into a slight frown as he remained frozen in his spot. When Sonic arrived, Shadow's eyes widened when Sonic took his shirt into his hands and jerked him forward so that his face was merely inches away from Shadow's face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Shadow growled as he wrestled out of Sonic's grasp, but he didn't let go.

"I'm sick and tired of having to deal with you insult me" Sonic spat ferociously. His eyes were alive and burning with all of this anger that he had bottled up inside.

"Oh, yeah?" hissed Shadow, and suddenly, pushed Sonic against the locker. His back slammed against it, rattling the entire row of lockers. Sonic winced in pain, but he kept his guard up.

"What are you gonna to do about it?" asked Shadow with a grin on his face. He had Sonic trapped by pressing his shoulders against the locker. "Is the nerd of the school gonna beat up the toughest guy in the school?" taunted Shadow with a snicker.

"No, not yet" replied Sonic in a cool matter. "But let's start with the email"

Shadow frowned at him. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Sonic's eyes narrowed. "Don't 'what the fuck are you talking about' me, you ass hole! You know exactly what I'm talking about" he said and surprised Shadow by taking him by the arms and whipped them around so that they switched places.

"You sent the email that said to stay away from Amy," continued Sonic. "I _know_ you did"

Shadow scoffed and shook his head. "Guess again"

Sonic released some tension from Shadow's arms. "What?" choked Sonic.

"I didn't send you a single email to you, moron. I don't need to tell you to stay away from her through emails when I can have the pleasure of doing it to you in person"

And with that, Sonic received a blow to the jaw from Shadow's fist. The pain didn't come until moments later. Sonic rubbed it lightly and faced Shadow, who was cracking his knuckles with a smirk.

"If you think that hurt, I'm just getting star-"

Shadow was cut off when Sonic punched him square in the nose. While he was stunned, Sonic used his other fist and punched him in the gut.

Shadow ducked down when Sonic tried to swing another punch and took him by the legs, slamming him onto the ground. His glasses slid away from him, but before he could retrieve them, Shadow kicked the side of his stomach.

"HEY! KNOCK IT OFF!" yelled a deep voice from the end of the hall. Sonic could make out two blurry figures running towards them, but as far as he could tell, it sounded like one of the gym coaches.

He saw Shadow get pulled back by one of the figures, while the coach pulled him off of the floor.

"You idiots think this is going to solve all your problems?" huffed the gym coach as he pulled Sonic up against a locker.

He felt something in his hands and immediately knew they were his glasses. He slipped them on and saw Shadow being restrained by a teacher. He tried wrestling out of his grasp, but the teacher yelled at him and he backed away instantly.

Shadow had blood dripping from his nose and he was breathing hard and ragged.

Sonic was breathing hard as well, but his jaw was throbbing and his side didn't feel any better.

Ten minutes later, Sonic and Shadow were sitting in the office, each with a pack of ice pressed to their face. They had been told to sit out here and wait for the principle to call them into their office.

Sonic had a stomach full of butterflies. He felt as if he were going to redecorate his shoes at any instant. He would have **never** imagined that he would have ever gotten into fight. He knew he wasn't like that. He was praying that the punishment would just be a detention, even though he had never received one of those either.

And then he thought about his mom.

He groaned.

His mom was going to _kill_ him.

Both Shadow and Sonic's heads snapped up at the sound of a door opening, revealing the principle. Mr. Grey was a bulky red fox with an ever-present frown upon his grouchy face. He wore a black suit and brown penny loafer, along with large circular glasses.

"Come inside, boys" he called out in a stressed tone. Sonic and Shadow stood up and walked to his office, the ice packs still pressed against their faces.

They entered his small office and sat in front of his desk. A filling cabinet was beside his large office chair, and on top of it, picture frames of his family smiling happily seemed to enlighten the room.

Mr. Grey gently closed the door and rummaged through a stack of papers beside his desk.

"Don't you think it's a little too early into the school year to be getting into any fights?" asked Mr. Grey while he sat down with some papers and documents in front of him.

Sonic shrugged his shoulders slightly while Shadow remained still.

The principle sighed and looked between the two boys. "Alrighty, then. Let's start from the beginning. What happened?"

Shadow explained that he was on his way to his locker when Sonic suddenly came after him and started accusing him of sending him a mysterious email. He told that Sonic had been the first to lay a hand on him.

Sonic admitted to what Shadow had said but told that he had been dealing with Shadow's bullying for a long time now, and that he just couldn't take it anymore. He said that he was almost positive that it was Shadow who sent him that email.

"Well, boys, since you both made some way of physical contact on each other, both of you are automatically involved" he explained and wrote some things on a piece of paper in teacher handwriting.

"And as for the email, I want you to show it to me so that I can run some copies" he said to Sonic. He then turned to face Shadow.

"And you say that you had nothing to do with this, correct?" asked Mr. Grey.

Shadow shook his head. "No, sir"

"I want you both to understand that this is a type of blackmail, and that it will be taken into not only the hands of the school board, but also the police" he told with his hands folded together. "If it is found that you have anything at all to do with this, Shadow, you will have charges laid against you"

Shadow shook his head once again. "I know I don't have anything to do with it, Mr. Grey. I swear" told Shadow, his words not stumbling once.

"Shadow, this isn't the first time I've had you in this office" said the principle suddenly.

Shadow nodded his head lightly, but his eyes looked grim.

"Three days of suspension" he said and stamped a piece of paper. He handed it to Shadow.

"Give it to the secretary and she'll get a teacher to escort you to your locker to get some of your belongings. Come back to the office to make a phone call home" he said and waved him off.

Once Shadow was out of the room, Mr. Grey took off his glasses and looked at Sonic.

"This is the first time I've seen you in my office, Sonic" he told while folding his arms across his chest. "I'm shocked that such a wonderful student like you is sitting in front of me because he got into a fight"

Sonic quickly wiped away a tear that escaped from his eye, hoping that Mr. Grey didn't see it. He heard him sigh.

"I know you're not like this, Sonic. You remind me of how I was back in high school" he explained with a small but reassuring smile.

"Unfortunately, I do have to take my job serious and this incident won't go without punishment. One day of suspension" he said and stamped a piece of paper like the previous one.

Suspension.

The words hit Sonic like a blow to the stomach, feeling much worse than the one Shadow had sent him.

Sonic left the principle with the information to access his email account and shortly after, his mother had picked him up from work.

When she stepped out of the car, Sonic was sure he was in for it. But to his surprise, his mom pulled him into a loving embrace. Sonic returned it without hesitation and found it hard to stop the tears that were now running freely down his face.

"Oh, sweetie" she cooed while patting him lightly on the back. She pulled away and took his face in her hands and kissed him on the forehead.

"C'mon. Let's get out of here" she said.

Sonic could see a flicker of disappointment in her eyes, making him feel much worse.

On the way home, Sonic was surprised to feel absolutely no regret. In fact, Sonic thought that Shadow deserved a bloody nose and a sore stomach. But they still had unfinished business.

This was only **round ****one**.

* * *

><p><em>well THAT was a shocker! dont forget to drop me a review~<em>


	6. Chapter 6

Sonic's ears perked when he heard his bedroom door creak open. He tugged his covers further up his head, hoping that whoever was coming inside would think that he was asleep and would just leave him alone.

"Gooooood morning, Mr. I-finally-got-into-a-fight" chimed Manic as he crashed onto the bed, landing right on top of Sonic.

Sonic groaned in pain, but his brother didn't seem to notice. Either that, or he didn't care. Manic sat up and patted Sonic roughly on the shoulder.

"I was starting to think you'd never grow the balls to raise your fists, but you finally proved yourself" Manic said lazily as he leaned back on his elbows. "Heck, you're starting to follow in your older brothers footsteps. And getting suspended on the first week of school?" Manic let out a low whistle "Way to go, champ"

Follow in his brother's footsteps? Sonic shuddered at the thought.

"Manic, leave your brother alone" said a voice from the doorway.

Both Sonic and Manic's eyes met their mother's, who had her arms folded across her chest. She raised an eyebrow at Manic.

"Alright, alright!" said Manic with his hands in the air. He turned to Sonic with a smirk on his face and reached out to mess up his quills.

"Later, Rocky" he called before quickly slipping past his mom and stomping downstairs to head for school.

Sonic turned over on his side away from his mom, hoping that she'd get the message. But he guessed she didn't when he felt her sit on the edge of the bed. He then felt the blankets being pulled off of him, leaving him exposed in his rubber ducky pajamas.

"Sonic, you can't stay in bed all day" said his mother while rubbing soothing circles on his back.

His mother had been acting the complete opposite way of what he was expecting. He'd seen her when Manic would get in trouble, and it wasn't pretty. He had been expecting the worst from her, thinking that she would take away all of his books, throw his computer out the window, and he'd have to stay in his room for the rest of his life, staring at his wall with nothing to do. Instead, she was being very supportive. She didn't mention the incident once, nor asked about it, and it was starting to scare Sonic a little.

"Mom, the police are getting involved" said Sonic, trying to get a rational reaction from her.

"They're helping us, sweetie" cooed his mother.

"But what about being suspended? That's not helping us!" said Sonic, who shot up from his bed and finally turned to face his mother.

His mother sighed. "No, it's not. But, Sonic, its okay to make mistakes" reassured his mother. She reached out and flattened down his quills where Manic had messed them up.

"You know I'm not going to say that it was right to do what you did to that other boy, nor am I going to say that it was completely irrational either. I…understand to _some_ degree that you two fought. I was a teenager once, too" she told.

" But I will say one thing, and that's you should have approached authority about that email, or even myself. This is something serious, Sonic" she said with a drastic change in her tone and face.

Sonic nodded, looking down at his hands.

He watched his mother get up from his bed and went to open the curtains wide, letting the sun's rays inside.

"Well, c'mon now, rise and shine! You're not going to be moping in your bed all day. Why don't you make yourself useful around the house and do some chores while I'm at work? Consider it your punishment. Just because I understand why you fought another student, doesn't mean you get off the hook" she explained.

Sonic didn't move a muscle. Chores were the last thing on his mind.

"Don't give me that face, young man! You're going to clean the house whether you like it or not!" exclaimed his mother. She tugged him from his feet and he slid off the bed.

Finally, he got himself up and took out some sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt from his drawers. His mother was about to leave the bedroom when Sonic called her.

"Mom?"

"Yes?" she said and glanced at him from behind her shoulder.

"…Thanks" he mumbled, feeling awkward.

She went up to him and gave him a bone-crushing bear hug and a smooch on his forehead, which Sonic was certain that her kiss would leave red lip marks.

"_Mom!_" yelled Sonic, growing embarrassed.

"My little boy is all grown up" sighed his mother, but ignored Sonic completely. He squirmed in her grip and when she let go, he rubbed his forehead quickly, trying to get rid of her lipstick.

Although Sonic hated when his mom treated him like a baby, he did appreciate that his mom showed her sons that she loved them. He wouldn't trade their relationship for the world.

…****…**

Sonic fell back on his couch exhausted and wiped away sweat from his forehead. He had spent the entire morning cleaning the house, leaving it spotless, just like his mother told him to.

Now…he had nothing to do.

It had kept him occupied and away from the thoughts of the fight and the suspension. But now that he had nothing to do, everything came like a flood. The anxiety quickened his pulse, leaving him almost out of breath. He thought about how everyone would react.

_Tails…_

His best friend would probably react like his older brother. He would look up to him as if getting into a fight was like earning your 'badge of honor'. Sure, Sonic did consider himself somewhat tougher now that he'd gotten into a fight. But he certainly did not enjoy the consequences that came with it, especially the nasty bruises on his body.

_His teachers…_

His image towards the teachers would be tainted because of this fight. This would be a complete shock.

_Shadow…_

Did he even have to think about him? Of course they had to finish what they started. Without a doubt, there was going to be another fight. When, he wasn't sure. The email might have been one of the main reasons about the fight, which he claimed he didn't know anything about, but wasn't the only one. Sonic had been putting up with Shadow's bullying for years. It was bound to happen sooner or later. And as for the email accusations, Sonic couldn't help but feel like Shadow was telling the truth.

_"I didn't send you a single email to you, moron. I don't need to tell you to stay away from her through emails when I can have the pleasure of doing it to you in person"_

Sonic had to admit, Shadow did have a point there. But now it was in the hands of the police, making him feel more at ease with the subject.

_Amy…_

Sonic's ears flattened. What kind of impression was he making on the girl he liked the most? He knew that she would be against his actions completely. For all he knew, she might not even like him anymore. And to think, this fight was in some way about _her._He knew that she was worth a fight and that was exactly what he was doing. Fighting to get noticed by her.

_**..**..**_

Amy was in her room, trying to finish the last bit of homework she had left. Problem was, it was a lot harder than she thought. It wasn't because the actual work was hard, but rather that her thoughts were occupied by someone else. And that someone else was Sonic.

When she heard the rumors buzzing around at school about the fight and the suspension, she didn't believe it. She thought that it was completely ridiculous, plus way out of character for Sonic. Once she walked into English and saw that both Shadow and Sonic were absent, the information slowly started sinking in. She even asked Tails at lunch, who told her that he talked to his brother and confirmed that the fight occurred and Sonic was not in school because of a suspension.

Amy was overwhelmed with a need to go see him. Images of what he could look like right now made her stomach churn. With Shadow on the other hand, she couldn't care less what he looked like. For all she cared, she hoped he looked ten times worse than Sonic did.

She blew out a long, strained sigh as she let her pencil drop from her hand.

"What's wrong with me?" she mumbled to herself.

Amy couldn't remember the last time she felt so worried about a person, especially a guy. In fact, the last time she felt like this was last year at her old school, with this guy she really liked. Amy gasped.

"Do I like him?" she blurted out to no one in particular. Her heart starting beating faster, answering her question.

She pushed herself up from her bed and went to her closet to put on her shoes and her sweater.

She couldn't stand this. She had to see him.

While rushing to yank her sweater on, she slowed down and tried to think of a good excuse to show up at his house. She didn't want to look desperate or anything. There was their English project, and she could say that she wanted to work on it.

Walking towards her desk, she collected her notebook and pencil and tossed them in her purple handbag. When she made her way downstairs, she saw her mother looking at her with a puzzled expression.

"I'm going to a friend's house. We have to work on a project" she told her mother.

"At this time? It's almost six" replied her mom.

"He had other things to do today" explained Amy with a shrug of her shoulders.

She then nodded and walked upstairs. "Dinner will be ready in an hour. Be home by then"

Amy stood outside of Sonic's house, hesitating. What if he wasn't allowed to have people over? What if he wasn't home? What if he was in huge trouble right now and wouldn't even be allowed to work on the project, when really all Amy wanted was to see him and hear his voice? She shook her head furiously and yanked her hand out to ring the doorbell.

"There…no way out now" she told herself as she shivered in her spot from the butterflies in her stomach.

A few seconds later, a magenta colored hedgehog answered the door. Amy assumed it was Sonic's mom by the look of her. She smiled politely at her.

"Hi, is Sonic home?" asked Amy shyly.

"Yes he is. Come in, dear, you look cold" she said and motioned for her to come inside.

Amy obeyed and took in the comforting warmth of the house . "He's upstairs in his room. It's the first room on the right" she told and walked into another room. Amy nodded and thanked her before eyeing the staircase.

Here she stood, in Sonic's house with him not even aware of her presence. She swallowed hard before slowly making her way up the stairs. On her way up, her head snapped forward when she heard someone making their way down the stairs. Or more like storming down.

Her eyes widened when she took in his features. His electric green fur intensified his wild quills that poked out from his head. For some reason, the words wild and fun jumped inside her thoughts. His eyes widened as well when he looked at her, but his expression quickly turned into a sly one.

"_Hel-lo_ gorgeous," he said with a smirk as he walked past her.

Amy blushed furiously upon hearing the comment. The boy looked behind his shoulder and winked at the flustered hedgehog before disappearing. She shook her head and continued to make her way upstairs.

"First door on the right…" Amy repeated and her eyes followed the direction. Sure enough, she stood in front of a bedroom door with the name SONIC on it.

She knocked lightly on the door and heard movement coming from inside, but no one answered. She tried again and still nothing happened. Knocking a little harder, she then heard a groan.

"Go away" said a voice from inside.

She had to fight a smile when she heard his voice. She knocked harder and faster and finally, she saw the doorknob move.

"I said go-"

Sonic stood on the opposite side of the doorway, his expression blank. Amy smiled.

"Hey" she greeted, pulling her handbag closer to her.

All of the sudden, Sonic grabbed Amy by the elbow and pulled her inside while closing the door shut.

"What are you doing here?" whispered Sonic harshly. "Who let you in?"

Amy certainly wasn't expecting this reaction from him and her eyes showed a little bit of hurt. "Your mom let me in. I came here to see if we could work on the project" she answered while pulling free of Sonic's grasp.

After a couple beats of silence, Sonic sighed and automatically reached out to touch Amy's arm. "Don't look at me like that" he said in that low, tender voice that made shivers go down Amy's spine.

She stiffened when he made contact, making him pull back and pace his room. Amy watched as he ran his hand through his quills nervously but didn't dare speak.

"We could have worked on it tomorrow," said Sonic as he sat on his bed.

Amy sighed in defeat, making Sonic look up at her curiously. "I know. I just wanted to see you" she confessed.

Sonic felt a melting sensation inside of him and he couldn't help but smile softly at Amy. "Me too" he said.

By now, Amy got enough courage to go sit beside him. She then finally took the time to take in the details of his room. Sonic watched her as she looked around.

"Your room is a lot neater than mine, y'know" she said as she nudged him in the chest. He smiled back but was actually trying to hide his pain. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed by Amy.

"And about your fight…" she trailed as she took a long, hard look at him. Amy could see the hues of a bruise on his lower jaw.

"Did it hurt?" she asked.

Sonic knew what she was looking at. "No" he lied.

Instinctively, she reached out slowly and very lightly ran her fingers along his muzzle. "It looks like it did" she whispered.

Sonic didn't dare move. He didn't want to pull her away. He didn't want to try and stay away any longer. He couldn't fight her off even if he tried. Instead, he just stared into her eyes.

"Why did you two fight?" murmured Amy.

Sonic sighed when Amy dropped her hand. "Long story," he said.

"We have time" she countered.

"No we don't. We have a presentation to work on" he said with a smile and got up to retrieve his books from his desk.

Amy frowned but she didn't want to pressure him. She was a very patient person, so she could wait for him to tell her some day.

For half an hour, they worked on their project. They managed to finish most of their written work along with their scripts. A small knock on the door interrupted Sonic and Amy from reciting what they had written.

"Come in" called Sonic.

Sonic's mother poked her head in the doorway and entered fully with a smile. "Working hard?" she asked.

Both hedgehogs nodded. She then turned to Amy with slightly curious eyes. "I never got your name, dear" she told.

"Amy Rose"

Her eyes narrowed and focused on Amy. She began feeling a little self-conscious and looked at Sonic for some guidance. Sonic in return cleared his throat loudly, snapping his mother out of her trance. His mom began chuckling to herself but it didn't hide the blush on her face.

"I'm so sorry, it's just that you look so much like this friend I used to have back in high school" she told. After a pause, she spoke again. "You wouldn't mind telling me what your mother's name is, would you?" she asked with a hint of hope in her voice.

"Mom" Sonic groaned but saw Amy shake her head in protest.

"Her name's Donna" she told and received a small shriek from the woman.

"Donna? _My goodness_, we were best friends back in the day! It's been so long…" she trailed off and sighed contently as she looked off into nowhere in particular.

Both Sonic and Amy exchanged glances.

"You look so much like her, Amy. Please tell her that Aleena says hi" she chuckled and began walking out of the room but came back quickly.

"Oh, and Sonic? Aunt Jess is here" she said casually.

Sonic gulped. Amy noticed this and looked puzzled at the hedgehog.

"What's wrong?"

"Aunt Jess is just the craziest person. Ever" he said.

"I'm sure she's not that bad" said Amy enthusiastically.

Sonic huffed. "You've never met her"

Amy walked to the doorway and looked back at Sonic, smirking. "I'm about to. Let's go say hi"

Sonic groaned in protest but Amy simply walked back to him and yanked him off the floor. When he finally got up their hands brushed and for the briefest moment, heat flashed between them. Amy confidently slipped her hand in his-making Sonic blush, of course-and they both strode downstairs.

Already Amy could hear a loud, energetic voice emitting from the living room. When they walked in, Amy and Sonic quickly let go hands and smiled at the hyper hedgehog lady in front of them. Amy's eyes widened when she saw the bright clothes she wore, not to mention the makeup. Sonic wasn't kidding when he said she was crazy.

_"Sonic!"_ she sang out loud and embraced him with a bone-crushing hug.

"Great to see you, too, Jess" wheezed Sonic, trying to break out of her tight grip. Amy giggled but her face turned serious when Aunt Jess let go of Sonic and turned to her.

"My, oh, my! And you must be Sonic's girlfriend!" she said and took her face in her hands. Amy's eyes widened.

"Actually, Jess, she's just a friend-" said Sonic but she wasn't paying attention.

"Aleesa, she's gor-ge-ous! Your son's got a fine girl on his hands" she called out to Sonic's mother while pinching Amy's cheeks.

Aunt Jess' attention was quickly drawn to the green hedgehog Amy saw earlier, and was thankful when she ran towards him and gave him a hug. Amy turned to Sonic, rubbing her sore cheeks. Sonic scratched the back of his head and smiled at Amy.

"Sorry about her. She doesn't mean to embarrass" he said. He leaned in little and whispered "Told you she was crazy"

Amy laughed. She saw from the corner of her eye that Sonic's family was watching them talk. They all had smiles on their faces, making Amy feel as if she was part of their own family.

* * *

><p><em>As always THANK YOU to all of those who reviewed and favourited this story :3 Love the support and is the only thing that motivates me to keep writing<em>


	7. Chapter 7

_I have one thing to say:_

_Sorry Multpilied One Million!_

_My life has been an absolute roller coaster! I've been soooooo busy! I'm sorry if you guys didnt think I would continue this but I WILL. I REPEAT, I WILL FINISH THIS STORY NO MATTER HOW LONG IT TAKES ME!_

_I'm going to TRY-REPEAT, TRRYYY- to get the next chapter up in the next week or so.  
>But anyway's, here it is, finally, chapter 7! Enjooyyy~<em>

* * *

><p>"Thank you very much for that lovely presentation. Let's give Sonic and Amy a warm round of applause, shall we?" exclaimed Ms. Sunnydale while clapping loudly.<p>

Sonic and Amy returned to their desks, both relieved that their assignment was done and over with.

Amy turned to Sonic. "Thanks for having me over last night. Your family is really cool," Amy giggled a bit as her eyes narrowed. "Especially your aunt"

Sonic grinned but was very aware of the sudden heat flash he felt on his cheeks. "I'm sorry that she thought you were, um, my girlfriend. I told her right after you left that you were just a friend" Sonic clarified as he fiddled with his thumbs feverishly.

Amy smiled nervously when he brought that up. "Oh, yeah. That was funny, huh?" she said and gave a fake laugh. Sonic nodded a little and faced forward.

Truth was his family had been bugging him all night about Amy. His mother kept saying how nice she was while Manic said how 'hot' she was and that he couldn't believe that Sonic had such a good-looking girl. Sonic kept telling them, however, that she was merely just a _friend_ and somehow, it didn't sound right.

Sonic knew that he wanted to be more than friends with Amy but he didn't know if Amy felt the same way. He didn't want to make Amy awkward when-or if-he told her that he liked her. It could pull her away and Sonic certainly did not want her out of his life. If they were just meant to be friends, then so be it. He wouldn't like it but he didn't want to risk ruining things.

Meanwhile, Amy was starting to get the idea that Sonic would never make a move. It was frustrating and also upsetting that he wasn't getting any signals. At this point, she saw three clear options.

One was to actually come forward and tell Sonic exactly how she felt. Three little words, I like you, that could either start a beautiful relationship or end a great friendship. This option would take a huge amount of courage and was very risky.

Second, was to tell Tails how she felt. The plan she played in her head was she would get Tails to ask Sonic how he felt about Amy, then, he would 'report' back to Amy to say what was on Sonic's mind. She trusted Tails and she knew, without a doubt, that he would help her out.

And third was to let her feelings go. Perhaps they were better off as friends, but Amy didn't want to linger too long on this option. At this point, option number two was starting to sound good to her. She waited patiently for the bell to ring and as soon as it did, she quickly left the room to find Tails before Sonic did.

Thankfully, he was at his locker so it didn't take long to find him. Tails looked up at her and smiled.

"What's up, Ames?" he greeted and shut his locker.

Amy looked around. Too many people were buzzing around in the halls and she could see Sonic at the end of the large crowd. Their eyes locked for a brief second and that was when Amy grabbed Tails by the arm and yanked him to the nearest exit. She ignored his comments of confusion until they were outside, alone.

"What's the matter with you? You trying to rip my arm off?" exclaimed Tails as he pulled free of her tight grip.

"Sorry, but I needed to talk to you in private" giggled Amy.

Tails sighed and his eyes swept around the area and saw that they were indeed alone. "Alright, what's on your mind?"

Amy took in a deep breath. "It's about Sonic" she started.

Tails blinked once and a flash of realization flickered in his eyes. He tilted his head back and laughed. Amy frowned.

"Let me guess, you like him" he said with a sly smirk on his face.

Amy blushed a deep red. "How d-did you know?"

Tails rolled his eyes. "You guys are like a couple in some cheesy romance story, except you don't really see your kind of reputation having a crush on the nerds but I'm not judging. Y'know, it's almost like a fairytale, like that one called 'Beauty and the Beast'. But I'd call you two 'Beauty and the Nerd'…" he trailed off.

Amy cleared her throat. "ANYWAYS, I need to ask you a favor. I need to know if you Sonic, well…y'know…likes me" she said in a quiet voice.

"He already does" Tails stated simply.

"How do you know?"

Tails leaned in. "Trust me. He likes you" he whispered.

"Are you sure? Have you asked him already?" asked Amy anxiously.

"No, but I don't need to"

"But you can't just assume things! You have to be one hundred percent sure!"

"Amy, do you want my help?" asked Tails as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Yes"

"Then trust me, he l-i-k-e-s you, Amy. I know he does! He gets this look in his eyes whenever he brings you, and have I told you about how he secretly watches you from behind his binder every morning? I've known Sonic for three years, and although it may not seem like a very long time, I still know him pretty darn well enough to say that he has never liked a girl this much in his entire life. Heck, I don't even think he's liked a girl besides you! There, you happy now?" said a breathless Tails from the rush of words that escaped his mouth.

Amy smiled brightly and couldn't help but giggle. "You're the best!" she said and threw her arms around him in an awkward embrace.

Tails sighed. "I know, I know. Now go and confess your love for one another and live happily ever after and all that hooey-gooey mush" said Tails as he patted Amy on the back.

Amy didn't waste another minute as she took off to go find Sonic. Her mind was in a complete whirl at the moment but her heart pounded furiously, as if it were screaming out for Amy to pour out all of her feelings. She was headed straight towards the cafeteria, until a voice called out to her.

Her heart ached to go find Sonic, but she knew the voice and she didn't want to be rude. She turned around to see Cream, Blaze, and Rouge, all waving signaling her to come over to their group. She bit her bottom lip and looked in front of her, the doors to the cafeteria just a few steps away. She forced herself to go to the girls, as much as she didn't want to.

"What's up guys?" Amy greeted.

"We're planning on having a dance in a couple of weeks" told Rouge.

Amy cocked her head to the side. "So soon into the school year?"

"We have one every month for five bucks an entry, but in order to have one we need to have at least two hundred students voting on whether they'd attend or not" explained Blaze.

"Kind of a stupid rule the principle made" Cream added.

"Very stupid. Anyways, you happen to be student voter number 199" smirked Rouge while pulling out a clipboard from her behind her back. "What will it be, Amy? Yes or no?"

_No._

Was what Amy wanted to say. She absolutely despised school dances. The sickening ways the girls and guys would 'dance' on the dance floor was hard on the eyes and it also tainted one's perspective of the person. Amy opened her mouth to say what was on her mind, until a thought occurred to her.

What if she asked Sonic to the dance and she confessed everything there?

It was an absolutely genius idea! They'd be having fun and would be comfortable around each other by the end of the night, therefore a perfect time to spill the news.

"Amy? Yes or no?" asked Rouge again, tapping on her clipboard impatiently.

Amy shook her head as she was brought back to the present. "Uh…yes! I'd love to have a dance!"

"Yay! We're gonna have a dance!" chanted Cream.

Rouge smiled pleasantly as she scribbled on the clipboard.

"Are you having lunch with anyone?" asked Blaze as the girls walked in the opposite direction from the cafeteria.

Amy sighed inwardly. She was already walking with the girls so she might as well stick with them. She shook her head.

"We're just going to go drop this off at the office and then we'll head outside to eat" told Blaze.

Meanwhile, while the three girls were deep in conversation, Amy took the time to drift into her thoughts. Perhaps Sonic was like Amy in the sense that they both loathed dances, so maybe it would be hard to convince Sonic to go to the dance. But Amy had hope. She was really good at persuading people. She had a feeling that everything would turn out alright.

_Besides,_ Amy thought to herself, _he feels the same way._

Sonic could not believe what Amy was asking from him. It just didn't make sense to him. Out of all the guys in the entire school, she was asking him.

"C'mon, Sonic! Don't you think the dance will fun?" giggled Amy playfully as she hooked her arm through his.

Amy and Sonic were on their way home and were walking side by side down the sidewalk.

Sonic had been hearing about this dance for a while now. It sounded as if the entire school was planning on being there tonight. Sonic had never been to a dance, let alone be asked to go to one. Dancing was something Sonic could not do. The last time he had danced was at his cousin's wedding a couple of years ago. He had danced with his mom and by the end of the song his poor mother had crushed toes from Sonic stepping on them so much. He didn't want Amy to have no toes by the end of the night, especially since she was so small compared to him.

"I don't know Amy. I kind of have a lot of homework to do tonight…" sighed Sonic as he scratched the back of his head.

"It's a Friday night, though! You have tomorrow and Sunday to do it" said Amy.

Sonic didn't respond because he was trying to make up some more excuses. Amy let go of Sonic and stood in front of him, blocking his path.

"Please, Sonic? Do it for me?" begged Amy. She gave him her best puppy dog face.

And he fell for it. A shaky sigh escaped his lips. "A-Alright…"

Amy smiled happily and linked her hands with his. "I know you're a little skeptical about it, but trust me, it'll be the best night of your life!" promised Amy.

Sonic smiled and his grip on her hands tightened. "Does seven sound okay for me to pick you up?"

Amy giggled and nodded. "See you then"

As they let go of one another, they both stared into one another's eyes. It felt as if everything was in slow motion. The soft look in one another's eyes would have innocent bystanders watching, but luckily for them, they were alone. Finally, Amy looked away shyly and she headed home.

Sonic dashed to his house. He yanked the door open and didn't even bother closing it. He took off upstairs and ignored the worried calls of his mother. When he entered his room, he threw his backpack into a corner and opened his closet.

"What the heck am I supposed to wear?" thought Sonic out loud.

Sonic nearly jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see his mother standing behind him. "Everything okay, dear?"

"Mom, Amy asked me to the dance tonight" said Sonic with a goofy smile plastered on his face.

His mothers face lit up completely. "That's wonderful! What time does it start?" she asked.

"Seven thirty, but I told I'd pick her up at seven" he told.

His mother nodded, approving. She looked at her watch. "Well, you have a few hours before it starts" she said. She glanced at his closet and pointed at some long sleeve shirts in the back. "You should wear one of those…" she trailed off and she then rummaged through his clothes. She pulled out some black dress pants. "And these too" she said and tossed them onto his bed. She then turned around, pulling out items from here and there.

"Uh, Mom? I think I can handle it" said Sonic.

"I know but a girl's opinion counts too" she smiled and laid out everything on his bed. "Go shower first, though" she suggested before heading downstairs.

Sonic thought it was a good idea. Plus, he needed something to relax him.

And so, Sonic pampered himself for a couple of hours. He was now dressed in his semiformal outfit which consisted of a long sleeve white shirt with diagonal grey stripes. He had on his black dress pants on and some dark brown dress shoes. He was adjusting his black tie so it was the right length. He glanced at the mirror in his closet as he stuffed his hands in his pocket.

He looked…nice. It was a very different look for him, considering he hadn't dressed like this in a while. But for some reason, his glasses were bothering him. They stood out and he didn't want them to. He had a pair of contacts, but he didn't like wearing them. Just out of curiosity, he went into the bathroom and took tried to put them in. It took him fifteen minutes to put them on, his eyes watering and red by the end. He blinked a couple of times and splashed his face with cold water, which did help a little.

His eyes widened when he saw how much of a difference. It was true when people said that one looked different without glasses.

Manic happened to walk by and did a double take when he saw his brother. "Whoa, you look different" said Manic with wide eyes.

Sonic groaned. "I look bad, don't I?"

Manic chuckled and rolled his eyes. "You look good, bro" he said and patted Sonic roughly on the shoulder before walking away.

Sonic felt a boost of confidence. If Manic thought he looked good, then he did. He looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was almost seven. He grabbed his wallet and headed downstairs. He stepped into the kitchen, his mother washing dishes as she hummed to herself.

"I'm going now" announced Sonic.

His mother looked behind her and her eyes and mouth widened. "Sonic, my goodness, you look so handsome!" she exclaimed as she dried off her hands.

"Thanks" said Sonic as he looked shuffled a little.

"Now, you go and have fun, sweetheart. Don't be rude to Amy, and give her lots of complements even if you don't think she looks good. Make her feel special" explained his mom as she adjusted his tie and shirt.

Sonic rolled his eyes. She always looks good, thought Sonic, it's impossible for her to look bad.

"And remember, have fun" she said and gave him a big hug.

Sonic said goodbye and walked down the street with his hands in his pockets. There was a swarm of butterflies in his stomach and his heart could not stop pounding so fast. There wasn't anything to be nervous about, he thought to himself, but that wasn't really helping him. He just couldn't get it through his head how such a beautiful girl like Amy was going to go to a dance with a nerd.

He had arrived at her doorstep and knocked lightly on the door. His hands had grown sweaty and he felt light headed. He breathed slowly as he tried to calm himself down. His head snapped up when he heard the door open.

Amy's appearance took Sonic's breath away.

She wore a dark red dress with a sweetheart neckline. The dress ended just above her knee, but it flowed down gracefully and it outlined her curves perfectly. She wore black heels with ankle straps, her height now equal to Sonic's. Her hair was curled the slightest bit, her bangs pinned away from her face. She wore very little makeup, giving her a natural glow.

They stared at each other for what seemed like ages before Amy gave Sonic a genuine smile. Sonic was in complete awe at how amazing Amy looked right now.

"Amy, you look…wow…I have no words to explain how amazing you look right now" admitted Sonic as he took a step towards her.

Amy giggled and closed the door behind her. "You look really good too, Sonic. And you look really different without your glasses but the good kind of different" complimented Amy.

"Shall we be heading off now?" smiled Sonic as he extended his hand towards her. Amy nodded her head and took his hand.

Sonic didn't know why, but there was a look in her eyes that told him that something was going to happen tonight. It was a look that had a hidden surprise in it and it made Sonic more curious than ever.

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter, will be: THE DANCE. Dunnn dunn duuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnn...<br>What could possibly happen in this twisted fairytale? Stay tuned to find outt~_

_~.9500_


	8. Chapter 8

_My only excuse this time is laziness mixed with some writers block :P_

_Now, you might be a little disappointed with this chapter...but then again...I actually loved how it turned out and I think it will make up for it...why?...READ TO FIND OUT!_

* * *

><p>Sonic could feel his heart hammering in his chest as his ears twitched to the upbeat sound of pop music. His hands began to sweat and his breathing became uneasy as he approached the gymnasium. Why did he even agree to this in the first place? This was completely out of his element. When he felt a small hand on his shoulder though, it reminded him of the very reason he was here.<p>

"You okay?" asked Amy in a concerned tone.

He turned to her and put on the best fake smile he could possibly make.

"I'm fine"

He mentally slapped himself for his voice cracking on the second word. Amy frowned slightly as her eyes narrowed, looking quizzically at him, but she seemed to have brushed it off. Instead, she patted him lightly on the back.

"It'll be fun" she smiled as she opened the doors to the gym.

Sonic took a final gulp and entered the blaring and flashing room with Amy by his side. He looked down at Amy, who was stunned.

"What's wrong?" leaned in Sonic so that she could hear him.

"Look at them!" exclaimed Amy as she clutched onto Sonic's arm and pointing a few feet away from them.

Sonic followed to where her finger pointed and his eyes widened in shock. There, a group of people were dancing in a very 'inappropriate' way. _They looked like such nice kids at school…_ he thought to himself. Sonic could not keep his eyes on them for another second. He felt embarrassed. But when his eyes pulled away, he was directed to _another _group of people who were basically having you-know-what on the floor.

"Is that a _condom_?" shrieked Amy as she moved into Sonic.

Without even thinking, Sonic pulled Amy into his arms and walked back to where they entered from. Amy was laughing while Sonic was just relieved they exited that horrible place.

"What kind of school dance is this?" giggled Amy. Sonic shrugged his shoulders.

"You wanted to come here" stated Sonic.

"Yeah, but I didn't think it would be like _this_!"

In a way, Sonic was really disappointed that his first high school dance had to be like this. He really thought it was going to be fun.

"We can go back in there-"started Sonic as he looked over his shoulder.

"No!" exclaimed Amy.

Sonic laughed and looked down at her. He then realized that he had not yet released her. The only thing Amy did was smile sweetly at him. Sonic felt as if his knees would give out.

Finally though, Amy stepped away from him, but hooked her arm through his. "I was actually looking forward to this" sighed Amy as they walked farther and farther away from the dance.

"So did I" agreed Sonic.

"I'm sorry if I gave you high hopes, too. If I would've known it would be like _this_…" trailed off Amy was a sadness shadowed her eyes.

Sonic immediately shook his head. "Hey," Sonic said as he lightly nudged her. "It's not your fault. You didn't know, nor could you have known in the first place" he told her, trying to cheer her up. And it worked.

Her eyes twinkled brightly again and her entire face lit up. Seeing Amy sad made Sonic sad. He always wanted to see her happy and would do whatever it took to make her feel like that again.

They stepped outside, the sky tinted with blue, orange, and purple hues. The sun had already settled in the horizon so a few stars were beginning to pop up.

"Well, I guess we should just go home now" murmured Amy.

"Go home? Why would we do that?" asked Sonic. This got Amy's attention.

"What are we going to do, then?" asked a curious hedgehog.

"Take you to my most favorite place" stated Sonic. He had an idea planned out in his head that was going to be kept until he knew Amy a little more, but he wanted to make it happen sooner than he expected. Plus, he'd never get a chance like this again.

Amy squared her shoulders a little and tried to hide her excitement, but her smile gave it all away. "Is it far away? Can we walk there?"

"We could walk there, but I have a better idea" said Sonic.

Amy laughed. "Okay…?"

Sonic shoved a hand in his pocket and rubbed his muzzle with his other hand, trying to wipe the smile that was tugging on the corners of his cheeks off of his face. This was amusing to him.

"Do you drive? Are we going by car?" asked Amy, trying to guess how they were going to get there.

"No, I don't drive. Try again". Sonic bit his bottom lip, trying to hide the laughter he had building up inside.

Amy frowned but laughed regardless. "I'm confused. We flying there or something?" joked Amy.

Sonic laughed lightly at this. "Unfortunately, we're not flying there. Sorry to disappoint"

"Darn" mocked Amy.

"One more guess. I'm surprised you haven't mentioned it yet" said Sonic while rocking back and forth on his heels.

Amy folded her arms across her chest. "I honestly have no idea, Sonic" sighed Amy. "I mean, how on earth are we possibly going to get there? Are we going to _run_ there or something?"

Sonic froze while raising an eyebrow. His smile grew as he looked at Amy. She blinked a couple of times before realizing that she guessed right.

"Running? Are you serious?" scoffed Amy. She looked down at her feet. "I can't run in these!"

"Who says you're the one running?" said Sonic slyly.

Amy shook her head and chuckled. "Aren't we mysterious?"

She nearly yelped when Sonic scooped her off her feet and cradled her in his arms like a small child. He lifted her up with such ease, as if she were as light as a feather.

"Sonic, I really don't think _running_ is that best way to get there. You'll be so tired" said Amy, looking up at Sonic with worry.

Sonic just rolled his eyes and smiled. "Hold on tight" he advised.

But before Amy could even react, she felt Sonic take off like a bullet. Her eyes widened in shock at her surroundings. Everything was rushing past them at an incredible speed. She could barely make anything out with everything being so blurry. All she could see were dark blobs here and there. Her eyes flickered down at his feet and she nearly chocked at how fast they were moving. The wind wiped in her face, her eyes watering from the gust. _Is this really happening?_ she wondered to herself.

And before she knew it, she was in an open meadow in the middle of the forest, a lone tree in the middle. Sonic showed no symptoms of effort. His breathing was perfectly normal along with his heart rate just fine. Amy, on the other hand, was panting and her limbs felt weak. Sonic was smirking the entire time, but when he looked down at the stark white girl in his arms, his eyes held a glint of panic.

Sonic slowly put Amy down back onto her own two feet, but had to hold her up with his arm securely wrapped around her waist when she nearly collapsed.

After it nearly being a minute of Amy trying to catch her breath, she finally spoke. "That was incredible" she said in complete awe.

Sonic shrugged his shoulders and looked down at his feet. "You almost fainted, though"

"I don't care! That was so cool!" exclaimed Amy as she grabbed Sonic's face in between her hands. He looked into her eyes and indeed saw the excitement in her eyes. Sonic smiled and gently removed her hands but still held them in his own.

"Only my mom, Scourge, and Tails know about this, so please don't tell anyone" told Sonic with a bit of seriousness.

"Don't worry. Your totally-super-cool-super power is safe with me" winked Amy.

Sonic chuckled. "I wouldn't call it a super power. Just a gift"

"An awesome gift! You know how insignificant I feel right now? I wish I could do something cool" said Amy as she looked down at their hands.

"You are not insignificant, Amy" said Sonic sternly. Amy jumped a little at how harsh it had come out, but she knew he meant well. Though she couldn't help but blush at his comment.

Amy slowly let go of his hands and turned around to absorb more detail of her surroundings. Sonic had taken her to a spacious meadow, a few flower beds here and there. The tree that was directly in the middle had a swing on it, along with a small tree house on the top.

"I use to come here when I was little. It was kind of my escape from everyone. Whenever I'd be teased or made fun of, I always ended up here" explained Sonic.

Amy couldn't help but feel a little sad for him. Sonic was such a great guy and he really didn't deserve to be so judged.

"The tree house and the swing over there were built by my uncle a long time ago. Somehow he found me here one day and I had no choice but to tell him why I'd come here. He then got this idea to make it this area a little more fun. And so, he built this for me and I'd come here to read, play on the swing, and just clear my mind of things"

"What a good guy he must be" thought Amy aloud.

"Yeah. He is a pretty good guy" agreed Sonic.

Amy looked back and forth between the tree and Sonic. "Can we…?"

Sonic laughed. "Go ahead"

Amy decided to take off her heels before dashing towards the swing. She was halfway there when she felt a gust of wind whoosh right past her. She looked ahead and saw that Sonic was already there, leaning against the tree while tapping his foot impatiently.

Amy giggled and when she got there, he smirked at her playfully. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry everyone can't be an amazing runner like you, _Sonic_" she said and stuck her tongue out at him.

For some reason, the tree house looked a lot bigger from a distance, but it was actually quite small.

"Yeah, there's no way we'll be able to fit in that" said Amy while looking up there.

Sonic agreed with a shake of his head.

"Want to just sit here for a bit?" said Sonic as he pointed to a spot.

"Alright" said Amy as she folded her dress at the back and sat down. She leaned her head back against the tree and took in a deep breath. The aroma of the wilderness was relaxing.

For a couple hours, the two hedgehogs talked. They talked about everything in their lives, what their dreams were, and what they expected to happen in the future. The deep conversation exposed their true selves to one another and they felt more tuned to each other than ever before.

Amy was now swinging lightly on the swing, with Sonic watching over her almost protectively. The moon was up in the sky and the moonlight shone in her eyes, a stunning jade color reflecting in Sonic's eyes.

"You're certainly not an average girl, Amy" murmured Sonic. He felt so comfortable around her, that he wasn't afraid to admit anything anymore.

"I think I'm pretty average…" disagreed Amy.

Sonic shook his head. "Your personality captivates me, Amy. You say I have a super power. Well, so do you. You have no idea how you make me feel" said Sonic as he felt himself taking a step closer to her.

Amy's stomach fluttered while her heart skipped a beat. "Whoa. Where'd that come from?" smiled Amy with her cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"I'm tired of keeping it all in" said Sonic. His eyes had Amy in a complete trance. They were so passionate and held so much desire.

Amy's breath hitched when Sonic griped the ropes of the swings and leaned down so that his face was leveled with hers. She could feel his warm breath caress her face and she thought that just at that moment she was going to pass out for real this time.

"Do you want to kiss me, Sonic?" whispered Amy, struggling to keep her breathing even.

Sonic nodded gently as his eyes flickered between her lips and her eyes.

And then, very slowly, they both leaned in to one another. If they could have a moment for their entire lives', this would be it. Flashbacks of their first meeting played in each other's head. Who would have thought that it would ever come to something so beautiful like this?

Their lips brushed for a moment, testing to see if they were prepared. They both felt a tingling sensation burn in their chest, the desire building up. Finally, Sonic leaned in and very lightly, pressed his lips upon hers. The kiss started off so sweetly, both just playfully nipping at one another's lip. But when the desire could not be contained any longer, the kiss turned into something very passionate and intimate. Sonic's hand had made its way to the back of her head and he tilted her head back for entry of her mouth. When she allowed this, their tongues clashed in an erotic dance that left the two hedgehogs breathless. When neither of them could take it any longer, they pulled back and leaned onto each other's forehead. They stayed liked that for a long time, both gasping for air. It had just felt as if fireworks had just gone off inside of them.

Their insides felt weak and their chest's ached for more. They both knew now that they needed each other. They had just shared something so special together. It would never be the same with anyone else.

Amy's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Sonic. He smiled down at her and planted a gentle and long kiss on her forehead. His arms wrapped around her frame and he gently picked her up, supporting all of her weight.

"Was this better than the dance?" asked Sonic as he held in his arms. He cradled the back of her head against his shoulder while his other hand ran up and down her back lightly, making the girl shiver in his arms.

"Way better" sighed Amy contently. She nuzzled into his shirt and breathed in his scent.

All of the sudden, she was brought back to reality when she thought about the time. She pulled back abruptly.

"What time is it?" asked Amy anxiously.

Sonic's eyes widened a little as he glanced down at his wrist. "The dance just ended" he said. "Ready to go?"

Amy honestly didn't want to leave this place. It was now considered their special spot where they shared their first kiss. But all good things had to come to an end and Amy nodded.

Sonic picked her up like a bride and advised Amy to hold on. She did as she was told and wrapped her arms around his neck. There was a long pause for some reason and Amy looked up at Sonic, only to find him gazing down at her. Before she knew it, Sonic captured her lips in his. Desire melted inside of her once again and too soon, he pulled back.

He began running and Amy leaned her head against his shoulder, enjoying the ride. She closed her eyes as she felt the cool wind whip past her face and through her quills.

"We're here" said Sonic, Amy opening her eyes at the sound of his voice.

They had arrived in front of Amy's home and they stood there for a moment. Sonic placed Amy onto her own two feet.

"Uh, my shoes…?" asked Amy when she felt the cold pavement beneath her feet.

Sonic leaned down and put them in front of her so she could put them on right away. She quickly slipped into them and brushed grass off of her dress and organized her quills slightly.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" she said as she turned to him and united their hands together. Sonic leaned into her and lay his lips upon hers once again.

"Mhmm" he said against her lips.

Amy giggled and pushed him away slightly. "I don't want my nosy mom watching us through the window, which she probably is" she smiled

Sonic laughed as he released all of her, but one hand. "I had an excellent time with you, Amy Rose" he said.

"So did I" she smiled and squeezed his hand lightly.

Amy almost yelped when Sonic tugged her hand and made her fall into him. "Good night, sweetheart" he murmured against her quills.

Amy's heart leapt with joy at the sound of 'sweetheart'. She felt as if she was his, and only his to protect.

"Night" she breathed and finally released each other.

Sonic didn't leave until the door had closed fully behind her. He walked home with his hands in his pockets and his head held high. Tonight had been the night he'd been dreaming of for a long time. Amy was finally his. Although it had never been said between the two that they were now an 'official' couple, the feelings experienced tonight were certainly spoke for how they felt about one another.

When Sonic approached his home, he frowned when he saw a police car parked outside of his home. He was then reminded of the email, but it now had absolutely no concern to him. Although he still was curious as to who had written it, but that was all.

He entered and was automatically greeted by two police officers. His mom smiled weakly at him as she stood in between them.

"Sweetie, the officers finally have information about the email" said his mother as she approached him.

"We managed to track the sender down" said one of the officers in a husky tone.

There was a brief silence in the air making Sonic tense with the suspense. "Who is it?" blurted Sonic out loud.

"Tell us, Sonic. What is your relationship between you and Rouge Bat?" asked an officer.

_*.*.*.*_

"The dance was sooooo much fun" laughed Rouge as she walked along side Mina. Their heels tapped loudly against the pavement as they walked home together.

"I know! Hey, did you see Amy at all tonight?" asked Mina curiously.

"No I didn't. She even said she was going to be there, too" replied Rouge. She shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever. She missed out on a great night"

"That's for sure. Well, then" said Mina as they approached Rouge's home. "see you on Monday" called out Mina as she walked down the street.

"See ya" called Rouge. She adjusted her strapless black dress, pulling it down so it didn't reveal as much. She'd definitely get it from her mother if she didn't look 'decent'.

She walked inside her home and was relieved when her mother was nowhere to be seen. She took of her four-inch heels and quietly padded upstairs. Halfway there, an urgent knock was heard on the door.

Rouge frowned and leaned her head out, seeing if anyone was going to get it. The knock was heard again and Rouge groaned loudly as she returned downstairs.

When she opened the door, her ears fell back when two police officers towered over her.

"Rouge Bat?" asked one of the officers in an intimidating voice.

Rouge nodded lightly.

"Who's at the door?" came a voice from the hallway and sure enough, came out Rouge's mother in a pink robe, hair curlers on her head, and a green facial mask covering her face.

"Rouge, can you please clarify that you are the sender of this email towards Sonic?" asked the other officer as he handed a sheet of paper with the email that looked eerily familiar to her.

_Busted._

* * *

><p><em>uh oh! well, now that the identity of the email sender has been revealed and not to mention THE KISS *input girliest screech in the entire world* what might be in store for the lovley couple? stay tuuuunned~ BIG HUG TO ALL OF YOU SUPPORTERS I LOVE &amp; ADORE YOU ALL.<em>


	9. Chapter 9

(**A/N)** Okay guys, it has been _**3 years **_since I've updated. So much has changed, this feels like so long ago. I've grown up, I'm in university, I'm not a teenager anymore. I remembered about this story and I felt so guilty because people are still reviewing this and I want to thank all of those people who took the time to comment. I honestly don't know where this story is going and I decided I'd make a chapter from where I left off. I apologize if this chapter may not be good, it's just been so long since I've written, I can't remember the ideas I had for this. So please enjoy this chapter and if you're an old reader, WOW, thank you so much for keeping up with this story! And for the new readers, I can't promise an update anytime soon as I am very busy now, nor can I promise that it will continue, as my interests have changed. Enjoy this chapter folks!

* * *

><p>"Uh," uttered Sonic, his mind scrambling.<p>

Rouge? _She_ was the sender?

It didn't surprise Sonic, but at the same time it did. Everyone waited for Sonic to reply as the seconds ticked on the clock.

The email seemed so insignificant now, after what had just happened with him and Amy. Nothing else mattered because they had mutual feelings for each other. Yet Sonic knew Amy was friends with Rouge and he didn't know how this would affect their friendship. So many things could change.

As if reading his mind, the officer spoke. "Sonic?"

Sonic took in a large inhale. "We're not friends, but she's friends with a guy who isn't very fond of me" he told.

"And what is this guy's name?" the officer questioned.

"His name is Shadow,"

Sonic had to tell the officer how he and Shadow had gotten in to a fight, how he thought Shadow was the sender of the email. Sonic explained to him that he and Shadow had always had a bitter relationship but he swore to Sonic that he never wrote an email.

"And what about this girl by the name of Amy Rose?" continued the officer.

That made Sonic wince.

The _last_ thing he wanted was to get Amy involved in this. He did not want any trouble to come her way, especially since she was not even aware of it. He suddenly felt a bit of guilt for not telling her.

"She's a very good friend of mine. She doesn't know about this email though," he told the officer.

Of course he wanted to say that she was his girlfriend, but it wasn't true. Yet.

The officer put some information down in a notebook and told Sonic and his mother that they were in the process of speaking with Rouge. He explained to them that charges could be laid because this was considered an offence.

Sonic didn't think it could go this far. The thought of pressing charges on someone was kind of intimidating.

The officer left the residence and Sonic's mother turned to speak with him. "Honey, did you think she could have been someone to send you something like that?"

Sonic slowly shook his head, but then shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know mom, I thought it was someone else" he said, somewhat confused still.

"Well," she said, her tone turning serious, "you heard the officer. Charges can be laid here"

She waited for Sonic to say something. But all he could do was stare at her blankly.

Did he want to do that? Go to all that trouble? For an email that clearly doesn't mean anything anymore?

Sonic took a moment to think. If Rouge had a heart and apologized to him, then he wouldn't do anything. She would have to be genuine about it though and it would have to come from her own free will to tell him that she was sorry.

If she didn't, then she would get what she deserved.

"I'll think about it for a bit," he finally said, "I'm pretty tired right now so I'm going to go get ready for bed"

Sonic's mother suddenly perked up and smiled. "How was the dance sweetie? Did you have fun? Did Amy enjoy herself?" she asked curiously, with interest gleaming in her eyes.

Sonic knew she wanted details. So they walked upstairs and Sonic told her that they had a wonderful time. Of course he left the part out where they left the dance. That was between him and Amy only.

*.*.*.*

"Rouge, you do understand that you have committed an offence" said an officer sternly at a stunned bat.

Rouge blinked. Her heart race was increasing by the second as her eyes flickered to her mother, and she was met by a pair of fuming eyes.

"Rouge? What the hell is going on?" her mother barked.

The officer explained the incident to the uniformed mother. He handed her mother the paper where the email was printed on. Rouge stood there, nervously watching as her mother's eyes scanned the page. Every second felt like an eternity.

She felt a lump in her throat. Her hands were sweaty. Eyes began to tear up. She felt guilt inside of her.

She felt horrible.

"I didn't mean for this to go so far," whimpered Rouge "I was trying to help my friend"

"And how does this help anyone? Rouge, I've taught you better! I cannot believe what is happening right now! _My_ daughter committed an offence," ranted her mother, her arms flailing to her hips "_my_ daughter bullying someone! I hope you feel nothing but shame right now young lady!"

The officer cleared his throat. "Sonic will have the decision to press charges or not. The fine will amount to approximately two hundred dollars, and this will appear on your criminal record" he explained to Rouge.

Rouge's mother laughed humorlessly as she ran her hands down her face, smearing her mud mask.

As for Rouge, the words hit her hard.

After a couple minutes of the officer explaining a few more things to Rouge, he left, leaving her helplessly to the wrath of her mother.

And did she ever get an ear full.

She had spent almost an hour in a lecture, which included her being grounded and privileges gone out the window.

Her night had been spoiled.

She laid in her bed sadly, thinking of what her options were as she felt the continuous gush of guilt spread through her body like poison.

*.*.*.*

The next day at school, Sonic told what had happened to Tails.

"Wow," breathed Tails. "That's a lot to take in, huh?"

Sonic shrugged his shoulders. "I just don't know what to do. Amy doesn't know but I have to tell her at some point. I just don't know how it will affect her and Rouge" he explained.

Tails shook his head slightly. "You _know_ Amy will stick up for you. But what are you going to do though? You going to press charges?" he asked.

Sonic took off his glasses and rubbed his tired eyes. He did not get a good sleep.

"I don't know Tails," he said, "if she apologizes then no, I'll leave her off the hook. But if not, then yes"

"Well you're a pretty nice guy if you are giving her the chance to say something. Not everyone would let someone like her off the hook" chuckled Tails.

Sonic agreed. Rouge may have had a high status here at school, however she was not liked very much because of her 'diva' like persona. It just never seemed to settle well with people who were not in her group of friends.

Just then, Sonic's ears twitched to the sound of a laugh. However, it was not just any laugh. It was like music to his ears.

It was Amy.

His gaze turned to her direction and he was greeted by her warm jade eyes.

However, he then saw that she was not walking alone. Rouge was by her side, smiling and talking as if nothing had ever happened.

Rouge and Sonic made eye contact and Sonic's expression grew dark. He glared at her, trying to get a reaction.

To his surprise though, Rouge seemed to reflect that away and completely dismissed it. She smiled at Amy and gave her a small hug before heading to another hallway without hesitation.

Sonic did not know how to react. Maybe a part of him hoped that Rouge would be more responsive and step up to her actions. He now knew that she was just like Shadow. Cold, rude, and just plain immature.

By now, Amy was right in front of Sonic and Tails. However, her attention was focused on Sonic.

Suddenly, Sonic felt a pair of lips on his cheek.

Baffled, he blinked numerous times as he felt warmth spread like fire across his cheeks. _Did she just kiss me?_ he thought to himself.

He looked directly at Amy, whom was smiling brightly at him. "Why so serious?" she asked him.

Tails was laughing. "No way!" he chimed, "You guys dating?"

Sonic felt his insides melting. He felt this tingling electric feeling where Amy was, so close to him. He gave a soft groan and leaned forward to nuzzle the space between Amy's shoulder and neck. Her scent was so pleasant and alluring, it relaxed him in an instant.

"OK now you guys are getting all mushy gushy," snickered Tails as he slightly backed away from them.

Amy laughed as Sonic's action tickled her. "To answer your question Tails, yes, me and Sonic are dating" she told him proudly.

Sonic looked up at her with nothing but a smile. "Amy," he said gently, his smile creeping up higher and higher, "you haven't let me ask you out yet"

Amy turned to Sonic and she shrugged her shoulders. "You don't have to say. Me and you feel the same way so there's no need" she told him, her hands resting on his chest.

Sonic's arms wrapped around her frame as he held her close to him. Words could not describe how much joy she brought him.

"You guys make me want to puke rainbows" muttered Tails.

Sonic glared at his friend but Tails just gave him a thumbs up.

He then realized that the other people in the halls were watching them. He slowly let go of Amy who was more than happy to stay in his embrace. She the noticed what Sonic was looking at.

Everyone looked away.

"Alright guys, I have to head to the library to work on a project," said Tails. "I'll catch you two love birds later"

Amy's hand intertwined with Sonic's and she gave him a gentle squeeze.

"Don't worry about what everyone else thinks," she told him reassuringly. "They're just being judgmental"

Sonic gave a faint smile and they proceeded to walk down the halls.

"Did you get a good sleep, Sonic?" asked Amy sweetly, her eyes glimmering at him.

Sonic felt his breath get caught in his throat.

"You're so beautiful" the words just tumbled out of his mouth.

Amy, stunned for a brief moment, blushed madly.

"Sorry!" said Sonic quickly. "I-I mean, you're beautiful, but I didn't mean to say it,"

Amy's expression changed in half a second.

Sonic realized what he said did not sound good. "I mean I did mean to say it, b-but it just came out," he stuttered, "You really are beautiful, it's just that-"

He was cut off when Amy pressed her lips against his ever so gently.

JADKJFSKLFJLDJFLLJSDJFLJDFJL is what Sonic felt like inside and what he could think of. His insides were jumping like never before, pleasure coursed down his spine, he felt so _alive_.

And too soon, Amy pulled away.

Sonic immediately made a small noise of disapproval and rushed back to lock lips with her again. Muffled giggling came from Amy as she contently kissed him back.

As their lips parted, Amy let out a sigh.

Sonic noticed again that people were looking at them, but he didn't care. All that mattered in this moment was his female counterpart.

"Would you like me to take you out for lunch?" asked Sonic as he pressed his forehead against hers.

Amy thought for a few seconds. "Could we go out for an ice cream? I have been craving one all day!"

She looked up at a clock on the wall. "We have 15 minutes left of lunch…" she realized with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

Sonic smirked. "Have you already forgotten about yesterday, Miss Rose?" he whispered huskily in her ear.

Her reaction was a shiver with a faint hue of red staining her cheeks. Sonic was pleased.

"Don't worry about the time Amy, I got you covered on that" he said with a wink.

*.*.*.*

"Anymore scoops?" asked the employee nervously as she held onto an ice cream cone with six large scoops of assorted flavors.

"Um," pondered Amy out loud as her eyes quickly scanned the buckets of ice cream behind the glass.

Sonic was trying his best to hold his laughter in.

_She really wasn't kidding when she said she was craving ice cream _he thought to himself.

This particular ice cream store was having a special today, get as many scoops as you can fit for $2.50. So when Amy saw that sign outside the store, she almost ran as fast as Sonic towards it.

"No I think that'll be all," said Amy casually.

A look of complete relief came over the employee. Sonic paid and was handed a cone with two scoops of chocolate ice cream.

"C'mon Sonic, you should've gotten more" said Amy as she carefully licked her frozen treat.

"I don't think I like ice cream as much as you do Amy," he told her, eyeing her tower on a cone.

The two hedgehogs decided to sit on a curb as they chatted away.

Amy was telling him about a time where she accidently spilled a cup of coffee all over a costumer at a job she used to have back in her old town, and how mortifying it was for her. However, Sonic's attention was not all there. He thought about telling Amy the email incident and what had happened when he got home. He was not sure how she would react.

"And that was my last day at that café. Can't say I miss it," she laughed.

"Amy?"

"Uh huh," she said as she licked the very top scoop.

"I received an email the other day telling me to stay away from you. To save your reputation," Sonic began.

Amy froze.

Sonic continued on with the story, about how he thought it was Shadow. Telling her how last night the police came to his house.

"They found the person who sent it," Sonic said slowly.

Amy went rigid.

"It was Rouge"

_Splat!_ was the first sound Sonic heard as he realized Amy's ice cream fell on to the pavement.


End file.
